La leyenda del Rokudaime
by Ares-sama
Summary: Naruto tiene que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad ser el Hokage no era tan fácil, el mundo real era demasiado injusto para poder cumplir su palabra con Nagato, la cuarta guerra Shinobi iba a comenzar y sobre todo debía enfrentarse al pasado oscuro del clan Uzumaki.
1. Prologo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. El creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo. Esta historia tiene una versión beta en mi perfil que pronto será borrada.

 **Summary:** Naruto tiene que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad ser el Hokage no era tan fácil, el mundo real era demasiado injusto para poder cumplir su palabra con Nagato, la cuarta guerra Shinobi iba a comenzar y sobre todo debía enfrentarse al pasado oscuro del clan Uzumaki.

* * *

En el mundo solo reina el odio, la mentira y la ambición.

 _Antiguo proverbio Uzumaki_

El sexto Hokage

" _El amor genera sacrificio, lo cual genera odio"_

Cada paso que conseguía dar era peor que el anterior, su cuerpo se encontraba en un frágil estado, pero su fuerza junto con su inquebrantante determinación lo forzaba a permanecer de pie mirando a la antigua compañera del líder de Akatsuki quien se encontraba envolviendo los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros. La tristeza en el rostro de aquella Kunoichi que se llamaba Konan lo afectaba profundamente.

 _"El amor genera sacrificio y el sacrificio genera odio"_

Naruto observaba en silencio y quería consolarla, pero como hacerlo. Tal vez había tomado la determinación de detener el ciclo de odio más sin embargo aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho no podía detenerse, se preguntaba si todos sus amigos estaban bien, se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a perder el control de sí mismo como había ocurrido, estuvo a punto de liberar al Kyubi la mayor masa de odio que existía en este mundo.

Konan termino con su triste labor, se le quedo mirando en silencio por unos segundos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se generaba, era tal vez una comisura de labios para algunos pero era la primera sonrisa verdaderamente genuina que conseguía producir.

 _"El amor de las personas no es tan barato como para que te puedan perdonar con frases bonitas"_

Era cierto, ambos se habían perdonado.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? No creo, que quieras regresar a Akatsuki —

—No me importa más Akatsuki, Yahiko y Nagato eran todo para mí, los sueños de ambos ahora han sido entregados a ti Uzumaki Naruto —

Naruto alzo la mirada perdidamente y asintió en silencio incapaz de decir algo más, tenía una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

—Además Amegakure te ayudara para que ese sueño se haga realidad, pero que acciones tomara contra nosotros Konoha ahora que saben… —

— ¡No las tomaran! Te doy mi palabra —

La voz de Naruto fue fuerte y no dudo en interrumpir a la antigua Kunoichi antes que pensara en las posibilidades de otra guerra, Konan quedo impresionada por aquella determinación su pequeña sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y extendió su mano mientras su jutsu de papel comenzaba a formar un ramo de flores.

—Yo también creeré en ti, confiare mi sueño a tu persona, por ello te daré un último regalo —

Naruto no dijo nada más a pesar de lo inquietante que estaba por aquellas palabras, pero Konan solo se despidió en silencio mientras comenzaba formar las alas de ángel detrás de sus espaldas, lentamente comenzó alzar vuelo seguido por lo que era ahora los dos ataúdes de sus antiguos camaradas.

Era el momento en que regresara a la aldea, tenía que ir ver como se encontraban aquellas personas que eran importantes para él. El camino fue lento y doloroso, cada paso que daba sentía como su cuerpo lo castigaba por la cruenta batalla que había tenido minutos antes.

Fue en ello que se dio cuenta que estaba realmente perdido en aquel bosque. No eso era imposible, conocía los alrededores de la aldea a la perfección, pero cada momento se daba cuenta que no importaba cuanto caminara todo terminaba en el mismo lugar.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrió y luego al risa de una niña, esto no era bueno pensó para voltear su rostro y no encontrar nada, luego prosiguió en silencio nuevamente, la risa volvió y Naruto estaba comenzando a pensar que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando volteo su rostro nuevamente esta vez listo para luchar no había nuevamente nadie, pero si un templo en ruinas. Uno que podría jurar que antes no estaba ahí, no había nada en ese lugar hacia tan solo unos segundos.

Naruto sudo y pensó que estaba sucediendo tal vez estaba en estos momentos soñando y su cuerpo estaba desangrándose en algún lugar de las afueras de Konoha. Pero todo parecía tan real.

El templo tenia una antigua marca en forma de espiral en sus columnas, el techo estaba medio caído pero algo dentro de este lo llamaba, entonces escucho otra vez la risa de una niña y vio a una pequeña de cabellos rojos sonriéndole.

Naruto intento no gritar, no se llevaba bien con las cosas sobre naturales y si esta era la muerte sentía defraudado por el recibimiento que estaba teniendo. Entonces la niña lo miro fijamente en la entrada del templo y sus ojos se conectaron, fue cuando noto los ojos de Nagato esas mismas espirales y luego todo fue consumido por la eterna oscuridad.

Era como si alguien hubiera absorbido toda felicidad en su cuerpo, paz o tranquilidad.

Sentía que flotaba en un mar de pensamientos.

 _"¿Puedes elegir entre Sasuke y Konoha?"._

Esa conversación. Esa voz era de...

 _"Naruto... Es un hermoso nombre"_

Esa era la voz de una mujer, no era también la voz de Itachi. Pero todo era tan oscuro de un momento a otro el Kyubi estaba cerca, era su Chakra podía sentirlo.

 _"Ninguno de los dos ha tenido suerte, ¿verdad? Mantienes el mundo a raya... pero yo te mantengo a raya a ti."_

" _Si usas tu poder, sólo vendrá odio de él. Estate tranquilo, muy dentro de mí._ "

Eran dos mujeres enfrente de él, ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Y sus cabellos. Por qué estaba teniendo estas imágenes.

 _"Sólo con vivir las personas lastiman a otras sin darse cuenta, mientras la humanidad exista el odio existirá, la paz verdadera no puede existir en este mundo maldito"_

 _"jamás podrás escapar del destino de tu maldito clan"_

La voz de Sakura a quien le estaba diciendo esas palabras con tanto odio pero luego estaba enfrente de dos mujeres, ambas con el símbolo de Konoha en sus frentes pero sentía que algo no estaba bien con ellas. Se encontraban en el bosque de la muerte, porque estaban en ese lugar.

 _"_ — _Dime la verdad Kushina, ¿no me odias?_ —

— _Somos amigas Mikoto, tebanne_ —

— _Kushina eres una pésima mentirosa"_ —

Ambas mujeres chocaron, ambas mujeres luego se desvanecieron y todo volvió a la oscuridad por unos segundos.

Solo quería que alguien detuviera todas esas voces, ¿Por qué las escuchaba? Quienes eran las esencias y presencias que estaba recordando. No eran suyos.

 _"Entonces acabare con esta maldición... si hay tal cosa como la paz, la encontrare... porque jamás voy a rendirme"_

Entonces se despertó, como si hubiera sido un horrible sueño. Estaba bañado en su propio sudor, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero podría sentir tranquilamente los rayos del sol bañándolo por entre las hojas que conseguía escaparse del frondoso bosque. Estaba solo, no vio el templo o aquella risa de la niña, solo fue un sueño, un maldito sueño sobre algo que iba a ocurrir o que tal vez ya había pasado.

Se estaba enloqueciendo por las heridas pensó, mientras intentaba lentamente ponerse de pie agotado por la batalla que había tenido y algo tembloroso por la sensación que había experimentado. Tal vez no fue un simple sueño y no quería saber la respuesta a ello.

Puso su mano sobre la corteza del árbol y se ayudó a levantar con lentitud, algo no estaba bien lo sabía pero no podría saberlo en esos momentos, vio las flores que tenía en sus manos, eran las que Konan le había dado y decidió hacer algo primero antes de marcharse.

Tomo las rocas con dificultad y pensó en decirse tonto a sí mismo, aun así prosiguió y sonrió tranquilamente cuando termino y tomo un kunai roto que tenía en su bolso y comenzó a marcar el nombre con algo de dificultad. Luego se levantó con algo de dificultad para poner las flores sobre la tumba simbólica del maestro de Konan, Nagato, Yahiko y el suyo. Una tumba para Jiraiya con los deseos y reconciliación de sus antiguos discípulos.

* * *

Daba fuertes respiros, agitado, agotado. Su pecho le dolía de una manera impensable, cada cinco pases tenía que detenerse tocar el árbol más cercano frotar sus ojos que el ardor parecía regresar a momentos y luego tomar otra gran bocanada de aire y seguir caminando.

Estaba algo asustado, no por el dolor, sino porque sabía que hace una hora algo lo había llamado y no quería estar más en aquel bosque, pero justo cuando iba a caer nuevamente por el dolor en sus piernas alguien lo atrapado justo a tiempo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —

—Kakashi-sensei —

—Tranquilo mereces descansar —

—Pero… —

No dijo nada en lo restante del viaje, solo cuando salieron del bosque Naruto consiguió abrir con fuerza sus ojos, toda la aldea lo estaba esperando, los gritos de júbilo eran dichos con gran alegría, aquellas palabras, aquel reconocimiento que tanto había deseado y merecido estaban siendo dados.

— ¡Bienvenido Naruto-san! —

— ¡Creíamos en ti! —

— ¡Naruto! ¡Eres un héroe! —

— ¡Gracias! —

Gracias, esa fue la palabra que más le gusto cuando todos corrieron a saludarlo, abrazarlo y decirle lo muy orgullosos que estaban.

Sus amigos más cercanos solo permanecieron en silencio, mirando con orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todos estaban esperando por ti, Naruto —

Fueron las palabras finales de Kakashi mientras le ayudaba a descargar para luego darle un pequeño empujón y lo mandaba directo a la gran multitud.

Shikaku Nara solo estaba en silencio agradeciéndole a Naruto por salvar a a la aldea, mientras presenciaba la aparición de un Anbu a sus espaldas.

— ¿Que ocurre ahora? —

— Reunión de emergencia —

— Entendido —

Era el momento de actuar, demasiado pronto para su gusto. Dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como la chica Haruno golpeaba con fuerza al nuevo héroe de Konoha.

* * *

En el gran salón del fuego estaban reunidos tanto el Daymio, sus consejeros y los de Konoha, la reunión había sido convocada con la mayor de las urgencias. La situación era reamente grave, aunque Konoha conservaba su poder militar en lo que respectaba a su número de shinobi, gracias a las acciones de Naruto.

Sería difícil defender todo el país con la aldea ninja destruida.

—No escatimaremos en gastos para la reconstrucción de la aldea —

Los consejeros civiles eran los más decididos a recuperar Konoha a su antigua gloria, de solo pensar en las consecuencias económicas que sufrirían si las demás naciones exigieran territorios o acuerdos económicos desfavorables para no declara la guerra era algo inaceptable.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es hacer una evaluación de daños y reconsiderar muy bien nuestras relaciones con otros países —

—De seguro el país de la tierra aprovechara las circunstancias actuales —

Shikaku permanecía en silencio, el líder del clan Nara esperaba este tipo de discusiones los hombres del Daymio estaban tan concentrados sobre las consecuencias exteriores que no pensaban en el problema interno, si, había otra amenaza interna en Konoha y la mirada estaba centrada en ese viejo halcón de guerra.

Danzo por su parte permanecía totalmente inamovible, bajo otras circunstancias habría aprovechado este momento, lo habría hecho pero… sus espías le habían informado del grave incidente en el país del rayo. Parecía que alguien, un cierto Uchiha había descubierto algo que no debía, que otra explicación tenia tales actos.

—Hay otro asunto que debemos considerar primero, ¿quién será el próximo Hokage? —

Todo el salón permaneció en silencio, aquello era el tema a tratar al final de cuentas, era el verdadero motivo por el que habían sido convocados pero nadie esperaba que el viejo consejero fuera a mostrar tan pronto sus garras.

—No podríamos, esperar a que Tsunade se recupere —

Koharu la vieja consejera fue la primera en sonreír ante las palabras de Danzo también al ver como el Daymio del fuego fiel a su débil carácter había respondido con titubeo.

—Mi señor, Gran Daymio actualmente Tsunade se encuentra en coma además no podemos ignorar el hecho que en gran parte de sus actos como Hokage han llevado a Konoha a esta situación, en parte ella es responsable —

El Daymio permaneció en silencio, pensando en cómo salir de esa habitación rápidamente los Shinobi siempre tenía la mala costumbre de alzar demasiado su voz en su presencia y eso no le agradaba.

—Es una lástima que Jiraiya no este aún con vida, lo habría escogido inmediatamente, el en verdad me gustaba —

El Daymio luego permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, mientras todos en la mesa estaban a la espera que mencionara un nombre. Pero la falta de carácter del líder de la nación pronto se hizo evidente.

— ¿Entonces quien será? —

Dijo sin la mayor de las preocupaciones mientras miraba a los consejeros de Konoha en espera de una opinión.

—Bueno… —

Pero las palabras de Danzo fueron interrumpidas por Shikaku quien se adelantó en dar un candidato.

—Propongo a Hatake Kakashi —

Todos permanecieron en silencio mirando al Daymio y este dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—El hijo del colmillo blanco, también fue el discípulo de cuarto Hokage —

Todos los consejeros civiles aplaudieron las palabras del líder de la nación, elogiándolo por el conocimiento de su propia aldea ninja.

— ¡Kakashi fue derrotado! y fácilmente por el líder de Akatsuki, un hombre así no merece ser Hokage además fue el maestro de Uchiha Sasuke y su deserción nos enseña que no está preparado para liderar a otros —

Las palabras de Danzo calaron en todos, mientras el líder Nara y el líder de los Anbu permanecían en silencio claramente molestos por las palabras del antiguo líder de Raiz, claramente fue visto como un insulto hacia un gran compañero Shinobi.

— ¿Entonces a quien propones Danzo? Aunque no comparto mucho del punto de vista de Kakashi lo considero la mejor opción de todas —

Fue el viejo Homura quien replico, antiguo compañero del tercer Hokage y por lo tanto consiente de la eterna rivalidad entre Danzo y el antiguo líder de la aldea.

La pequeña sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Danzo dio la sensación que iba a proponerse a sí mismo.

—Yo propongo a Uzumaki Naruto —

Todos quedaron en silencio en el salón, nadie dijo nada, ni opino en el tiempo suficiente para que cayera un alfiler y se escuchara en todos los rincones del lugar.

— ¿El hijo del Cuarto Hokage? —

—Es cierto, el derroto a Pain, y salvo a la aldea —

—sería una buena señal para todas las aldeas ninjas que nuestro poder sigue intacto, además él es el portador del Kyibi —

—Pero dicen que es un Jinchuriki muy inestable, testigos dicen que convoco al Kyubi en medio de la batalla —

—Pero consiguió controlarlo —

Todos los consejeros comenzaron hablar de aquella posibilidad, pero Shikaku permaneció en silencio no comprendía las acciones de Danzo, no tenían sentido, ¿Por qué no se posiciono a sí mismo? Que estaba pensando ese viejo halcón de guerra, algo malo de seguro.

Homura hablo con fuerza y claramente contrario aquella idea de solo pensarlo le daba una sensación de escalofríos recorriendo toda su columna vertebral.

—Están olvidando que Naruto es el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina quien es la sobrina nieta de Uzumaki Mito, lo que lo convierte en el único miembro vivo de la rama principal de los Uzumaki, si el llegara… —

—Le diremos la verdad desde el punto de vista de Konoha, después de todo —Danzo se mostró molesto por las palabras de su viejo colega — Uzushiogakure y Konoha fueron grandes aliados, no solo eso, fueron aldeas hermanas, Konoha es el único hogar que conoce estoy seguro como ha demostrado que seguirá luchando por la aldea además olvidas que Kushina durante un pequeño tiempo fue mi discípula consiguiendo ascender a Chunnin fácilmente — No quiso recordar algo de su viejo pasado pero sintió esa tonta necesidad de defender algo este.

Shikaku abrió los ojos con horror, comenzaba a ver el plan de Danzo ese bastardo de seguro iba a envenenar la mente de Naruto.

—Si lo nombramos Hokage, estoy seguro que otros Uzumaki sobrevivientes se unirán a la aldea— El Daymio hablo con claridad y una sonrisa en su rostro se fue formando, había tomado una decisión eso era claro para todos.

—Mi lord, aunque quedaran Uzumaki no creo que su número llegara a ser realmente significante — Koharu no creía que quedara alguno, realmente siempre considero al Jinchuriki como el último de ellos.

—No importa, además el señor del viento siempre me restriega su Kazekage prodigio por su juventud—

—Pero mi Lord nombrar a un Hokage por algo tan trivial—

Pero el Daymio ignoro el comentario de su consejero más importante.

—Por el siguiente edicto. Yo el señor Feudal del país del fuego nombro a Uzumaki Naruto como el sexto Hokage —

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Danzo, los consejeros se preguntaban si el Daymio lo había nombrado por sus habilidades como Shinobi o solo por su relación de rivalidad con el Daymio de viento, los verdaderos líderes de Konoha miraban directamente a Danzo, no les sorprendió las acciones del señor Feudal este era demasiado fácil de manipular y ya se imaginaban una tonta razón detrás de su proclama.

Shikaku se levantó prontamente le tendría que pedir a su hijo Shikamaru que se volviera una sombra para el nuevo Hokage.

Danzo sonrió en silencio, recordando a su antigua Alumna, fue una lástima que al final Kushina se negara a seguir con sus enseñanzas. Maldita seas Minato pero al final yo gane.

* * *

 **Notas de autor**

Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, estoy seguro que les gustara en verdad. El principio es tal vez algo confuso pero créanme que todo se ira aclarando.

La leyenda del Rokudaime ha sido tal vez el fic que mas le he dedicado tiempo este año, pero llegue a un punto que no estaba muy contento con lo que estaba escribiendo o hacia donde me dirigía así que quise hacer una especie de reinicio cuando comencé a sentir que podría escribir algo mejor.

En el transcurso de la semana borrare la versión Beta, que aunque seguiré con la misma historia de fondo he considerado que cambiare algunos asuntos y alargare bastante ciertas partes de la narrativa.

En este fic participaran muchos personajes tanto canónicos como de relleno de la serie, intentare no usar OC salvo que sea realmente necesario.

Las parejas son canon.

la historia seguirá el canon de la serie hasta cierto punto, luego de eso sera una historia totalmente alternativa.


	2. Capitulo I

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. El creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo. Esta historia tiene una versión beta en mi perfil que pronto será borrada.

 **Summary:** Naruto tiene que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad ser el Hokage no era tan fácil, el mundo real era demasiado injusto para poder cumplir su palabra con Nagato, la cuarta guerra Shinobi iba a comenzar y sobre todo debía enfrentarse al pasado oscuro del clan Uzumaki.

* * *

 _"Luego de años de investigación puedo concluir que de una u otra forma las grandes naciones colaboraron para la destrucción de mi pueblo"_

Diario de Honoka

 _"Debemos asegurarnos que su legado al igual que su Fūinjutsu, sean totalmente erradicados."_

Tsuchikage Ōnoki

Capítulo I:

Hokage

 _"Sé que encontraras la respuesta... ¡Confió en ti!"_

—Tou-san —

Un pequeño susurro fue lo que salió de sus labios, el joven ninja quien estaba pensando en la respuesta que le había dado a Pain el líder de Akatsuki. ¡No! Esa respuesta fue para Nagato el ninja de Amegakure. Sobre cómo le pedía que tuviera fe, se preguntaba si podría cumplir con esas altas expectativas que ocasionaron que tanto Nagato como Konan creyeran en él.

En esos momentos Naruto se encontraba en una tienda de campaña improvisada que servía como lugar de descanso del agotado cuerpo de Tsunade, nunca pensó ver a la Hokage que tanto admiraba y quería, la mujer que constantemente acusaba de ser una vieja irresponsable en ese estado. Quien pensaría y con bastante ironía que la Godaime terminaría en ese estado por cumplir con su deber.

Estaba en silencio, solo observando a Shizune como cambiaba las vendas del cuerpo de la Hokage, y esa mirada triste, perdida se sentía tan familiar en esos momentos. El rubio quería que la mujer se levantara, saliera de su estado, recuperara su apariencia de cuarentona pero sobre todo pedirle disculpas por el trato que le había dado luego de enterarse de la muerte de Jiraiya.

El otro motivo que estaba totalmente controlando sus emociones y guardando el mayor de los silencios era que le había pedido a Sakura que inspeccionara bien todas sus heridas, quería asegurarse que no hubiera ningún daño severo en la pelea, algo que el Kyubi no pudo sanar en su momento, tenía miedo que volviera a darle otro ataque de ilusiones.

Ese templo, fuera lo que fuera, quería pensar que solo era culpa de su estado, que era obra de su imaginación creado por el agotamiento y la falta de Chakra. Al igual que esas voces, esas palabras que escucho. Quería saber quién era la niña que vio pero sentía también un instinto que le decía que se alejara de ella, llego a pensar que algo le había hecho Konan pero si quiera matarlo o lastimarlo no estaría sentado en este lugar, realmente Naruto estaba muy confundido.

— ¡Oye Naruto! —

Sintió un pequeño golpe sobre sus hombros para voltear a mirar a su compañera de equipo.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan es solo que… —

—Está bien, entiendo que tienes muchas cosas en tu mente ahora pero acá tengo los resultados, realmente Naruto no entiendo tus síntomas, clínicamente estas en perfecto estado claramente entre los parámetros después de la batalla en la que te enfrentaste y sobre todo cuando hablamos de ti —

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

Naruto intento no reaccionar desconcertadamente ante esto, entonces tal vez solo debería relajarse y esperar que el Chakra del Kyubi termine de hacer su trabajo, aun así tenía la sensación que algo importante estaba omitiendo.

Sakura observo a su amigo con algo de cautela, estaba guardando secretos de ella y eso le estaba preocupando, por lo general él siempre le comentaba y le mencionaba casi todos sus temores, claramente todas las personas tenían algo que mantener guardado pero en el caso de Naruto eso era realmente raro.

—Naruto, sabes que si tienes algo más que decirme yo podría intentar ayudarte —

Sakura se acercó un poco más a Naruto mientras intentaba que volteara su mirada a la de ella pero él estaba huyendo de sus intentos de conversación.

Al final la peli rosa solo suspiro derrotada mientras volteo su mirada a su antigua maestra, estaba realmente destrozada pero agradecía en secreto que solo estuviera en coma, conociendo las grandes consecuencias del Jutsu del renacimiento.

Ambos shinobi permanecieron en silencio, observando las acciones de la primera discípula de Tsunade, realmente necesitaban que ella despertara, la aldea la necesitaba, sin un líder ahora las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas.

—Naruto, ¡Necesitamos hablar! —

Una voz aguda se escuchó detrás de los presentes, pero solo Sakura y Naruto voltearon, Shizune restó importancia a la aparición del Kakashi, el ninja de la máscara tenía una mirada cansada y sobre todo observaba con cierta preocupación a su estudiante hiperactivo.

—Kakashi-sensei —

Sakura fue la primera en hablar y en mostrar su repentino desconcierto ante la actitud tan fría de Kakashi, por lo general el aparecería en medio de los dos, diría algún comentario sobre cómo se había perdido en el camino de la vida y lamentando su demora, como si aún fueran el viejo equipo siete, como si Sasuke nunca su hubiera ido.

Naruto miro fijamente a su maestro esperando lo que iba a decirle pero el ninja copia permanecía totalmente en silencio como si estuviera meditando cada palabra que fuera a decir a continuación. Naruto le dio una mirada a Sakura para que lo acompañara pero lo que vino después sorprendió a ambos.

—A solas Naruto —

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido de una gran manera a Sakura, era como si nuevamente hubiera sido puesta a un lado. Naruto también noto esto y estuvo a punto de presentar una fuerte queja pero algo en su interior lo detuvo, realmente no estaba de ánimo para ello solo sonrió con nostalgia.

—En el equipo siete no hay secretos, Kakashi-sensei —

Esas palabras hicieron que tanto Sakura y Shizune que acaba de mostrar interés en la conversación sonrieran en señal de triunfo, Naruto nunca cambiaria con respecto a sus compañeros aquellos a quienes veía como su familia.

Kakashi solo lo observo por unos segundos antes de dar un fuerte suspiro derrotado, realmente no tenía remedio y tendría que hablar de esto enfrente de las discípulas de la Godaime, él no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo que se sintieran traicionadas por las noticias que traía.

—Veras… — hizo una pequeña pausa — Naruto para mí es un… —

—¡Es suficiente Kakashi!, No lo trates más como un niño, ya no lo será —

Otras dos personas aparecieron, una de ellas que mantenía una indiferencia ante situación y un Jonin que tuvo la impertinencia o tal vez valentía de haber interrumpido e incluso silenciado a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha.

—Shikaku-san —

Shizune susurro al ver aquel hombre presente, ella no entendía bien lo que ocurría pero en el fondo comenzaba a darse una idea que la aterraba, y sobre todo que la indignaba cuando su maestra se encontraba postrada en aquella cama improvisada.

Sakura y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, el padre de Shikamaru hace tiempo se había presentado ante ellos pero era la primera vez que estaban en su presencia sin que Shikamaru estuviera presente y detrás venia una Anko sin su típica sonrisa que tanto aterraba a los nuevos estudiantes y recién graduados Genin.

—Está bien Naruto, sé que luego me dirás que sucede —

Esa sonrisa derrotada de Sakura aceptando todo lo sucedido aunque en el fondo le doliera, comenzaba a comprender que era una situación realmente importante y no podía permitir que Naruto se rehusara atender un llamado de tres Jōnin tan fuertes e importantes en la aldea.

—Te enterraras al igual que el resto de los aldeanos, a su debido momento —

Esas palabras molestaron hasta a Kakashi y hubiera ido un enfrentamiento si no hubiera sido Anko quienes la comentaran, sabía lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, matando la juventud de Naruto lo más pronto posible sobre todo con sus actos imprudentes hacia sus amigos, algo que Kakashi no aceptaba.

Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante al ver la tensión que se estaba formando, el rubio sabía que Anko y su maestro tenían una historia complicada o tal vez demasiado cercana eran rumores más que todo pero por algún motivo estos existían, también que Shikaku era un hombre muy respetable y más inteligente de la aldea, aunque para Naruto era Shikamaru la persona más lista que había existía.

—volveré —

Fue lo único que dijo mientras salía de la tienda de campaña y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en las dos Kunoichi que dejaba atrás.

Caminaron en silencio y Naruto no pudo evitar notar como lo habían rodeado, con Shikaku y Kakashi a un lado y Anko detrás de este, por lo general aquello no le molestara pero daba la impresión que estaba ocultándole algo más grande de lo que ya pensaba. Tal vez no pensaba en tantas opciones como los Nara pero entre las dos o tres que consiguió pensar una de ellas era discutir una estatua en su nombre algo que hizo que saliera una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y aunque algo triste lo desecho más adelante, lo siguiente era que lo iban ascender a Chunnin e incluso tal vez a Jōnin pero hubiera bastado con que Kakashi le lanzara un chaleco y luego comenzara hablarle de la importancia de su cargo.

—Lamento lo ocurrido allá atrás —

Naruto estaba a punto de pegarse a sí mismo, el líder de uno de los más importantes clanes se estaba disculpando y con él, pero estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no lo estaba escuchando.

Shikaku nunca le había parecido una persona arrogante y realmente siempre le pareció alguien agradable que nunca le prohibió a Shikamaru adjuntarse con el rubio pero hasta el tonto más grande entendía las diferencias de posiciones entre ellos para que hubiera originado una disculpa.

—Sakura-chan no merecía ese trato —

Naruto comento secamente mientras su mirada estaba enfocada en Kakashi por su total indiferencia ante todo, realmente lo que lo molestaba era su imparcialidad, el debió ponerse del lado de sus estudiantes.

—Ya llegamos —

La voz provino de atrás mientras que Anko comenzaba adelantarse y corría la tensa lona para permitir el ingreso a la carpa de sus acompañantes.

En realidad Naruto no se había percatado que habían llegado a una gran carpa rodeado de varios estandartes de la aldea, habían también varios shinobi de diversos cargos merodeando el lugar, eso era algo llamativo pensó.

Anko no lo miro a los ojos y noto como inclinaba levente ante su paso, Kakashi lo siguió mientras Shikaku se separaba de ellos y caminaba hacia adelante tomando posición en lo que parecía ser una reunión de los Jōnin y ancianos de la aldea.

Podría reconocer a varios de ellos estaba Gai-sensei, Kurenai que tenía su ropa de civil y parecía algo extrañado al no verla con su bebe, de seguro esta con Shikamaru pensó pero esa idea fue desechada prontamente al ver a su viejo y perezoso amigo enfrente de este con una cara totalmente indescifrable, era problemático pensó Naruto, su anticuado amigo solo sonrió mientras le señalaba que caminara hasta el fondo.

Sobre los demás Jonin tenía sentimientos encontrados, muchos de ellos le habían hecho la vida imposible de niño pero también fueron los primeros en reconocerlo.

Solo unos minutos cuando dejo de ver a la mayoría de padres de sus amigos sobre todo de los más llamativos como el de Chōji o el de Ino se enfocó en el padre y patriarca de los Hyuga, el padre de Hinata y una fuerte tensión subió por todo su cuerpo. "Hinata" pensó con amargura tenía que verla, agradecerle pero sobre todo hablar con ella pero el más que nadie no sabía exactamente que era el amor, era tonto para esas cosas confundía la mayoría de las cercanías de las personas con amistad y sobre todo había estado tanto tiempo solo que el amor más grande que llego a experimental fue la satisfacción después de un buen plato de Ramen.

Volteo la mirada no se sentía realmente lo suficientemente fuerte para mirar a ese hombre ahora. Sus ojos eran demasiado parecidos a los de Hinata. Tal vez no podría ver a muchos Hyuga al rostro por el momento.

Su atención se enfocó en las tres personas mayores de todo el salón. Danzo el hombre que había convertido a Sai en un ser sin emoción alguna, los dos ancianos que siempre estaban con el viejo Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage que fue como un abuelo para Naruto. Aunque ahora que sabía quién era su padre se sentía traicionado por este.

La primera persona en hablar fue Koharu, la vieja mujer del consejo traía consigo un viejo pergamino de los secretos del ninjutsu de la aldea. Naruto lo recordaba claramente, lo había robado cuando era niño y en ese entonces sintió si lo iban a juzgar por esa broma en ese momento y una gran gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

Lo otro que llamo su atención era la capa del Hokage que traía el anciano, de gafas Naruto intento recordar su nombre hasta que dio con este era Homura no tenía muchas opiniones sobre él, salvo que no le agradaba mucho realmente la gente del consejo no le daban mucha simpatía.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de la persona del frente a quien Naruto miro por unos segundos como si fuera una serpiente hasta que cambio su semblante por uno totalmente de sorpresa y perplejidad cuando el sombre del Hokage fue alzado entre las túnicas de anciano, pero este no era puesto sobre la cabeza de nadie de los presentes era totalmente entregado a Naruto.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, y fue demasiado tarde cuando se enteró de lo que sucedía.

—Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze aceptas el honor que la aldea y el país del fuego de otorga —

Esas palabras dichas por Danzo hicieron que mucho de los presentes dejaran sus bocas a medio abrir, todos sabían el motivo de la convocación y estaban allí para la votación formar pero los pocos que sabían la paternidad de Naruto estaban realmente desconcertados se suponía que al rubio se le diría más adelante y los demás que estaban en su ignorancia sentían una sensación de traición en sus estómagos hacia el hombre que fue su amigo y líder, como habían podido darle la espalda al chico cuando era un niño.

Naruto no dijo nada, se sintió realmente mal en esos momentos, como si una rabia interna quisiera salir, deseaba gritar tanto sobre las mentiras sus rostros sobre todo en su maestro era un reflejo que ellos lo sabían.

Todo fue silencio por unos minutos, hasta que al final la personalidad bondadosa y sobre todo de perdón hizo aparición en el rubio tomo el sombrero, tantas lágrimas, tanta sangre y tanto sufrimiento para este momento.

—Lo acepto con honor y juro que protegeré Konoha incluso si me cuesta la vida —

Al igual que mi Otusan, fue lo que pensó el rubio mientras los demás ancianos le entregaban los símbolos del Hokage.

Mientras hacia todo ello, los Jonin permanecieron en silencio, debía seguir la votación pero realmente en ese punto todos los que estaban de pie se arrodillaron y aquellos sentados o postrados tomaron la misma actitud de sus compañeros.

La capa la sentía demasiado pesada y el rollo lo sentía más grande que cuando era niño, "las obligaciones de un Kage", pensó y por primera vez estaba dudoso de lo que iba hacer a continuación sobre el camino de su sueño.

Cuando vio a Kakashi-sensei en esa posición, con la cabeza agachada Naruto nunca antes había estado con tantas ganas de salir corriendo, la carga del poder necesitaría mucha ayuda con esta pero algo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, sintió un fuerte apretón sobre su hombro y volteo a ver al consejo sobre todo aquel viejo Danzo quien sonreía con una falsa naturalidad que le recordaba a Sai.

—Tu madre, Uzumaki Kushina estaría muy orgullosa —

Y con esas palabras Kakashi cerro su ojo con fuerza y molestia, con esa declaración era obvio que Danzo estaría demasiado cercano al nuevo Hokage.

* * *

Samui estaba agotada mentalmente de escuchar a Omoi y Karui discutir sobre trivialidades la peor de todas era que el estado de la aldea era culpa de ellos, una tontería sobre quien lanzo una roca contra una montaña y esta termino creando una avalancha y aplastando al aldea de la hoja.

Era claro que habían recibido un ataque exterior, toda la aldea estaba en reconstrucción y las defensas estaban realmente bajas habían ingresado a las murallas con facilidad, todos los observaron y los ninjas estaban rodeándolos pero los dejaban pasar era claro que nadie tenía deseos de luchar.

Aunque Omoi seguía diciendo frases pesimistas de como la Hokage Tsunade los iba despellejar vivos, Karui comenzó a notar como Samui que disfrutaban de demasiada calma ante su presencia.

— ¿Por qué nadie nos ha detenido? —

La rubia solo miro a su compañera y se preguntó lo mismo pero al ver como todos estaban trabajando y reconstruyendo su hogar con la mayor de las prontitudes la respuesta es obvia.

—Tienen cosas más importantes en que enfocarse además —

Habían demasiados ojos plateados mirándolos, era obvio ingresaron pero no significaba que no los estuvieran observando.

—Hyuga —

Dijo con pesimismo Omoi mientras comenzaba hablar de cómo les sacarían los ojos y se vengarían por el incidente de Kumo años anteriores.

Al final el comité de bienvenida estaba presente, era un chico con un aspecto nada activo, realmente tenía una cara de fastidio acompañado de un Hyuga, debían ser de la misma edad, este era castaño y tenía una mirada indescriptible, no, en verdad todos ellos tres podían adivinarla, era la misma que tenían cuando se enterraron del secuestro de su maestro. El chico se estaba conteniendo pero sus ansias de asesinarlos eran notables.

—Bienvenidos a konohagakure —

Shikamaru bostezo sin muchos ánimos, realmente este trabajo era demasiado problemático, tenía cosas más importantes como hacer que Naruto terminara su discurso, y es que el rubio estaba comenzando a sentir el peso de su carga.

—Gracias por su recibimiento, somos enviados de Kumogakure —

Esas palabras realmente sobraban, era obvio por sus protectores, el color de piel de sus dos compañeros acompañantes o sus chalecos blancos que tanto odio atraían en otras naciones.

—Solicitamos una audiencia con su Hokage, Tsunade-sama —

Ambos ninjas intercambiaron una mirada, sobre todo Neji que aún estaba en estado de sorpresa cuando Shikamaru le contó lo sucedido.

—Tsunade-sama ya no es la Hokage, se encuentra disfrutando de su retiro adecuadamente —

Las palabras de Shikamaru eran fuertes mentiras, pero no iba a decirles el estado de la antigua Hokage a tres ninjas de Kumo, claramente su presencia podría traer malas noticias.

— ¿Entonces qué persona o consejo está a cargo? Es un mensaje de la mayor importancia de parte de nuestro Raikage —

Esa declaración fue suficiente para que Shikamaru les indicara que los siguiera, Neji dejo atrás su molestia y comenzó a caminar vigilante de los recién llegados.

Las calles de Konoha estaban siendo reconstruidas rápidamente, muchos antiguos edificios ya estaban siendo levantados nuevamente, la noticia del nuevo Hokage se había esparcido como pólvora aunque pocos sabían quién había sido nombrado. Aunque estaba la sospecha general.

Lo primero que se reconstruyo a la semana del ataque de Pain fueron los edificios de poder, entre ellos la torre del Hokage, esta que ahora era dos veces más grande que la anterior y el símbolo kanji del fuego visible desde tan inmensa altura.

—Que rápido trabajan —

Dijo Karui con algo de sorpresa, los demás solo seguían caminando, todas las aldeas ninjas tenían shinobi calificados para todo tipo de catástrofes en especial en caso de una guerra debían construir puentes y fortalezas en cuestión de horas esto debió haberles tomado más tiempo pero sabiendo que era el orgullo de su pueblo el que estaba en juego debieron darlo todo para conseguir la meta planteada.

* * *

Naruto volvió a lanzar su escrito de cinco páginas a la basura, esto era realmente molesto, demasiado complicado ttebayo, se suponía que Shikamaru lo iba ayudar en esto, el mismo se había ofrecido. Por otra parte Kakashi se encontraba con una nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro, al recordar a Minato en esa misma situación. Aunque claro a su sensei las palabras le salían de forma más natural para estas cosas, mientras que a Naruto, bueno estaba haciendo su mejor intento.

—Kakashi-sensei —

Las palabras de su alumno y ahora Hokage hicieron que alzara la vista y se enfocara en el rubio sentado en la silla del líder del pueblo, Naruto tenía puesta la capa y el sombrero a un costado, también habían varios documentos de suma importancia que estaba examinando e increíblemente encontraba soluciones eficientes a las solicitudes que habían en estos, su mayor interés era regresar a su discurso, Kakashi sonrió ante esto, increíblemente como siempre Naruto tenía más dificultades en cosas pequeñas que en lo realmente tedioso.

Era también mencionar que en los últimos días apenas habían conseguido hablar, Naruto ahora sabia los nombres de sus padres pero no había preguntado nada más, al menos no a Kakashi o alguien más que el supiera y eso lo incomodada bastante.

Aunque fue el mismo Naruto quien pidió que Kakashi se quedara a su lado como guardián, lo cierto es que en el fondo no quería estar solo con tanta responsabilidades, tenía miedo de cometer un error tan pronto.

—Bueno, yo quería preguntarte algo —

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Naruto —

Algo de ánimos y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio pero su pregunta queda en el aire cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro Shikamaru seguido de un silencioso Neji, el Hokage iba hacer una pequeña exclamación de felicidad pero los otros invitados realmente no los esperaban y solo guardo silencio ante aquella intromisión.

Kakashi guardo su libro y miro a los presentes, comenzaban los juegos de política y tan pronto pensó el maestro ninja.

—Hokage-sama — comenzó hablar Shikamaru, Naruto suspiro derrotado, había pedido que no lo llamaran de esa forma al menos sus amigos pero intento recordar que habían otros shinobi presentes y no eran precisamente aliados.

Naruto alzo la mano y Shikamaru guardo silencio puesto que estaba contando la forma como los habían encontrado y las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado.

Los ninjas de Kumo no sabían cómo reaccionar, todos ellos estaban en silenciosos, realmente sorprendidos que un ninja tan joven estuviera sentado en el puesto del Hokage, pero no era su tarea poner en dudas las políticas de otras naciones.

—Hokage-sama os felicito por vuestro nombramiento, soy Samui de Kumo os traigo un importante mensaje de parte del Raikage además deseo expresar nuestras más sinceras condolencias ante la actual situación —

Era importante para Samui demostrar que venían en paz, si deseaba colaboración y que el nuevo Hokage asistiera a la reunión, debían demostrar que era tratado con el debido respeto.

Naruto quería rascarse su cabeza como cuando era un niño, siempre que estaba nervioso solía llevar su mano hacia atrás de su cabello y reír con nervios pero se contuvo. Debía hacerlo, las primeras impresiones eran importantes y él era experto en dar las equivocadas.

—Gracias por sus palabras, embajadora de kumo —

Las palabras hicieron que sus amigos Neji y Shikamaru sonrieran la verdad, esperaban que Naruto se riera o dijeran lo espectacular Hokage que iba hacer pero tal vez estaba madurando. Kakashi estaba listo para defender a Naruto no confiaba en los recién llegados.

— ¿Hokage-sama, que sucedió? Como una de las grandes naciones esta en este lamentable estado —

—Yo diría que es un estado realmente patético —

Samui quería golpear su rostro en esos momentos, luego matar a sus dos imprudentes compañeros toda la presentación acaba de irse al drenaje, los ninjas que los habían traído estaban a un paso de abalanzarse sobre ella, claramente ofendidos por esas palabras, el ninja mayor estaba conteniendo sus puños pero el Hokage frente de ella solo estaba en silencio.

—Akatsuki —

Fueron sus únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, y Samui agradeció que el hombre estaba ignorando aquellos insultos eso era buena señal que el nuevo Hokage fuera un hombre paciente o eso aparentaba, además eso fue suficiente para que Samui sonriera con gran arrogancia.

—Hokage-sama os traigo buenas noticias entonces —

Naruto intento no mostrar su irritación pero el interés en esas palabras lo había cautivado.

—En estos difíciles momentos nuestra aldea atraviesa una crisis aunque no de igual tamaño y proporciones pero si de dolor para nuestro pueblo, el amado hermano de nuestro Raikage fue secuestrado por Akatsuki y nuestro líder os pide que asistas a la reunión de los cincos Kage para plantear el exterminio completo de la organización criminal Akatsuki —

Todos los presentes estaban demostrando su gran sorpresa, Kakashi no esperaba eso, y Shikamaru no tenía esa petición entre sus opciones.

Naruto quedo pensativo por unos minutos, esto era una gran noticia pero…

—Dices que Akatsuki secuestro al hermano del Raikage, entonces eso quiere decir que es un… —

—Sí, Hokage-sama es un Jinchūriki, Bee-sama es nuestro maestro y fue atacado a traición por el ninja renegado Uchiha Sasuke, por ello también hemos venido, Kumo solicita toda la información posible sobre el Uchiha y que Konoha lo declare oficialmente un ninja renegado para poder actual contra este sin correr los riesgos de una enfrenamiento entre nuestras naciones —

Naruto no podía salir de su asombro, no tenía palabras que pudieran expresar su dolor, cerro con fuerza sus puños e intento contenerse, ahora es el Hokage, ahora tenía que tomar decisiones para la gran mayoría. Sasuke era su compañero, su amigo, era su… que debía hacer la mirada de los representantes de Kumo estaban realmente comenzando a dejar de ser cordiales, venían sus dudas, sobre todo Shikamaru y Neji lo observaban.

Kakashi sentía la necesidad de intervenir pero no podía dejar la posición de Naruto entre dicho, ahora él tomaba las decisiones pero deseaba tanto poder ayudarlo.

 _"El amor de las personas no es tan barato como para que te puedan perdonar con frases bonitas"_

Naruto recordó esas palabras de Nagato y al hacerlo sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado directo en el corazón.

—Shikamaru, por favor ayuda a los representantes de Kumo con la información sobre Sasuke —

El Nara observo a Naruto por unos segundos vio el gran dolor en sus ojos y asintió en silencio.

— ¿Y sobre nuestra otra petición? —

Samui no estaba si agradecida con la falta de tacto que tenía Karui con el joven Hokage pero era obvio que eso no le bastaba a la mujer. Pero fue algo que molesto demasiado al rubio sentado, claramente se sintió ofendido por aquella pregunta.

—Asistiré a la reunión de los cinco Kage eso será todo por ahora —

Samui asintió, camino hacia el escritorio del líder de Konoha y dejo un pergamino con las instrucciones de la reunión y se retiró miro de mala forma a sus compañeros antes que dijeran algo.

Shikamaru se retiró con los ninjas de Kumo y Neji quedo en silencio, él no era bueno consolando pero sabía que Naruto necesitaba alguien en esos momentos.

—Sabes que ella no se refería a la invitación de la reunión. —

Kakashi pregunto con un gran vacío de interés en su voz.

—Lo sé, Neji, podrías informarle a Ibiki-san que a partir de ahora el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke estará en nuestro libro Bingo autorizando así su captura y... — un fuerte respiro tomo Naruto —Creo que lo otro es también obvio —

"Deber capturado o asesinado" fue un pensamiento en conjunto entre el portador del sharingan y el Byakugan

El ninja miro al joven rubio y asintió en silencio pero antes de retirarse pudo ver como la silla del Hokage era lanzada contra la pared. Pero no dijo nada Neji solo prosiguió a cumplir con su deber.

— Naruto creo que has tomado la mejor decisión, sé que es duro para ti pero…—

—Por favor, Kakashi-sensei —

El ninja asintió en silencio, las decisiones que tenía que tomar a partir de ahora serian así de dolorosas para su amado estudiante.

—Kakashi, por favor podrías hablarme de mis padres —

Fue una pregunta que hizo que el viejo ninja se sintiera realmente nostálgico, era como ver al viejo Naruto, ver a un pequeño niño pidiendo algo que lo hiciera feliz y el ninja copia sonrió bajo su máscara mientras dio un pequeño "Si", pero fue suficiente para que el rubio sonriera como lo solía hacer antes aunque esa tristeza en sus ojos estuviera fuertemente presesnte.

 _"¿Puedes elegir entre Sasuke y Konoha?"_

La voz de Itachi inundo su mente por unos segundos, parecía ser que todas esas palabras que habían invadido su mente hace unos días comenzaban a tener sentido, un horrible sentido.

Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando escucho sobre su madre, sobre su padre. Sobre la familia que el destino le había arrebatado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sinceramente les este gustando la historia.

Para quienes han leído la versión Beta cuando estuvo disponible les digo que en el siguiente capitulo muchas cosas van a cambiar.

Los invito a leer todos mis demás fic.


	3. Capitulo II

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Naruto tiene que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad ser el Hokage no era tan fácil, el mundo real era demasiado injusto para poder cumplir su palabra con Nagato, la cuarta guerra Shinobi iba a comenzar y sobre todo debía enfrentarse al pasado oscuro del clan Uzumaki.

* * *

 _Nos negamos a unirnos a su guerra, a ese genocidio entre clanes, por ello los Senju nos ignoraron y los Uchiha nos cazaron. Ahora ellos se unen y hablan de prosperidad mientras nosotros quienes abogábamos por la paz nos pudrimos en el mar"_

Introducción del libro "La historia secreta de Uzushiogakure"

 _"Tal vez llegue amarlo."_

Mito Uzumaki.

Capítulo 2: La convocatoria de los Kage

Shikamaru jugaba con el pequeño cigarrillo que tenia entre sus manos, lo pasaba entre sus dedos para luego volverlo a llevárselo a su boca, al final de unos minutos de abrir y cerrar la tapa de su encendedor, se quitaría el cigarrillo y solo susurraría lo problemático de todo esto.

Naruto había sido obligado a crecer y ello no le gusto, Shikamaru siempre pensó que mientras Naruto pudiera sonreír significaba que todo iría bien, su amigo llevaba ya dos semanas desde el ataque de Pain, dos semanas desde que fue nombrado como el nuevo Hokage. La noticia se esparció a su debido tiempo por toda la aldea, aunque no se había hecho una presentación formar puesto que el rubio quería organizar primero todo lo necesario para la reconstrucción de la aldea. Ya más adelante habría los desfiles de victoria por su batalla y las fiestas por su nombramiento.

Estaba furioso con el Uchiha, la noticia devasto a su amigo, no importara lo que dijera Naruto, este en el fondo estaba realmente herido, lastimado, aunque lo hubiera puesto en el libro Bingo, aunque deliberadamente enviara a los ninjas de Kumo a los archivos de Konoha para darles toda la información del traidor, Shikamaru sabía que no encontrarían nada más allá de lo básico, los archivos de Sasuke solo llegaban hasta su época de Genin, aunque fuera nombrado un ninja criminal clase S, sabía perfectamente que pocas personas podrían darle caza. Naruto había hecho lo correcto pero en el fondo se partía a la mitad, en el fondo el aun creía que podría salvarlo y eso a Shikamaru le lastimaba profundamente.

El joven Nara se encontraba en la biblioteca de Konoha, era de los pocos lugares que se habían salvado, realmente agradecía por ello la biblioteca se encontraba construida dentro de la montaña de los Hokage. "El conocimiento es poder" decía la inscripción de la entrada y agradecía en silencio al sabio que ordeno construirla dentro de aquellas firmes paredes de roca solidad.

Los ninjas de Kumo no decían nada y solo observaba con impaciencia como ellos miraban y a veces intentaban sobrepasar sus límites, era una suerte que el lugar estuviera lleno de Anbu. La señal era clara no poner a prueba su suerte.

Karui estaba realmente aburrida, no encontraban nada de valor, y sin mencionar su pequeño secreto, tenía miedo de subir aquellas tan elevadas escaleras, cada paso que daba era como si estuviera caminando sobre una cuerda floja. Ella no le tenía miedo a las alturas, sería algo irónico por su propia procedencia, pero esas escaleras parecían mantenerse de pie por arte del mismo dios creador de los shinobi, era tan frágil, cada paso que daba en sus escalones resonaba como si se fuera a partir.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, la morena subió otro escalón hasta que escucho por fin el sonido que tanto temía, la escalera se partió, y lo primero que pensó fue en dar un fuerte grito con fuerza mientras sostenía el libro en sus manos. Esperaba el golpe final, la manera como terminaría vuelta totalmente como un huevo revuelto contra el piso, los dioses se reian por aquella muerte tan tonta, podría escuchar los sonidos de los ninjas de Konoha pagando su apuesta sobre si caía o no en monedas de oro, toda su vida vio pasar frente a sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo aburrida que fue.

Pero nunca paso nada, ni siquiera sintió el duro cemento contra su cabeza, se sentía volando mientras miraba en todas las direcciones. El chico perezoso que los había acompañado la miraba con aburrimiento y pereza, mientras los miembros de su equipo la observaban con vergüenza, los Anbu solo observaron todo con realmente indiferencia.

Sintió dos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola en forma de novia, un fuerte sonrojo escapo por sus mejillas y a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa descarada apareció.

—Gracias, chico fuerte —

Chōji se sonrojo con fuerza mientras tartamudeaba.

—¿siempre eres tan elocuente con las damas? —

El chico se puso en un estado mucho peor, Samui estaba a punto de levantarse para golpear a su amiga, primero fueron los gritos estúpidos por haberse resbalado de esa tonta y vieja escalera, se preguntaba si su compañera de equipo sabía que habían otras en mejor estado al final de la biblioteca.

—Sabes, por lo general espero hasta la segunda cita para que me carguen de esta forma, ¿te importaría bajarme? —

El guiño en su ojos y la manera como se expresaba con confianza, terminaron ocasionando que Akimichi sonriera tan tontamente que la bajo con suma delicadeza y se riera con fuerte nerviosismo.

Shikamaru observo en silencio toda la escena con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, aquel pequeño momento le había regresado algo de paz y tranquilidad aunque fue interrumpida por el pequeño toque en su hombro, solo siguió ignorando por unos segundos más a la persona cercana y seguía con esa tonta sonrisa observando la manera como su amigo intentaba tener una conversación de más de cinco palabras con la joven kunoichi, era algo por lo cual pocos lo creerían. Una ninja de Kumo sonrojando de esa manera de un ninja de Konoha y futuro líder de un clan, realmente era algo increíble pero igualmente más que esas tontas sonrisas y carcajadas que se expresaban en sus rostros, nunca podría pasar de ello. El mundo Shinobi no daba tal felicidad.

Neji no dudaba en mostrar su molestia por la presencia de los ninjas de Kumo, realmente esperaba que no se quedaran por más tiempo, pero Naruto le había pedido comprensión e igualmente que su palabra que el mismo intervendría si la seguridad de algún Hyuga corría peligro, Neji creía ciegamente en Naruto, nunca lo había defraudado y sabía que no comenzaría ahora.

Pero tanto Neji, como Shikamaru sentían que eran ellos quienes estaban defraudando a su amigo. Como si hubieran puesto demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y ahora era el momento de ayudarle con tal pesada carga.

—Todos aseguraron que asistirían, debemos irnos ya, si queremos llegar a tiempo —

Fueron las palabras del joven castaño de los ojos de plata, Shikamaru asintió y dio un pequeño llamado a su mejor amigo, este volteo su regordete rostro y sonrió mientras asentía la cabeza y se retiraba de la joven kunoichi que no podía evitar reírse ante la torpeza de su salvador.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca sin decir nada más, era tiempo de ir al antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, una de las ironías de la vida pensó Shikamaru, pero el mismo eligió ese lugar por el gran significado que tenía para todos. Era tiempo de que los restantes miembros de los doce novatos de Konoha tomaran una decisión.

* * *

Danzo miraba en silencio al joven Hokage sentado en su oficina, estaba sorprendido realmente la gran madurez que había tomado el chico, no esperaba aquello. Sinceramente estaba en silencio celebrando como las cosas iban según lo planeado, debía asegurarse que los actos y sacrificio de Itachi no fueran en vano, los Uchiha se habían convertido en una amenaza, su plan de un golpe de estado, de tomar el poder por la violencia solo demostraba que algunos clanes no habían sido fundados para convivir con otros y aun así, él junto con Sarutobi habían hecho todo lo necesario para mantener el honor del clan intacto, para que la aldea nunca supiera de las sucias intensiones de aquel perverso clan.

Para Danzo todo era aceptable y permitido, absolutamente todo para proteger la integridad de Konoha, sin importar el costo.

El único error en todos estos años, fue haber permitido que Itachi dejara con vida a su hermano. "De todas las personas a las que pudiste perdonar Itachi, porque salvaste al más ingrato de todos" fue su único pensamiento mientras esperaba que el joven Hokage notara su presencia.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta del más anciano, haciendo que Naruto alzara la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo, una mirada de confusión se presentó pero fue cambiada por una leve inclinación de respeto por parte del Uzumaki.

Danzo sabía que el Uzumaki era precavido, no lo culpaba, años enteros siendo controlado por los tontos ideales de Sarutobi habían ocasionado que el chico fuera demasiado cercano a esa ilusa voluntad del fuego.

Por su parte Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar realmente hacia aquel hombre, le dijo la verdad sobre su madre, cada pregunta que le hacía era respondida sin dudar, ello había ocasionado que se preguntara que tan malvado podía hacer. Si no fuera por la historia de Nagato definitivamente estaría confiando ciegamente en Danzo en esos momentos, pero él sabía que el viejo perro de guerra tenía también muchos secretos, demasiadas mentiras y no quería caer en una de ellas.

Precaución era lo que tenían ambos hombres hacia el otro.

—Danzo-San —

—Hokage-Sama —

Naruto invito el hombre a sentarse, tenía el presentimiento de saber por qué venia hablar con él.

—Quiero felicitarlo por esa demostración de fuerza, seguridad y ante todo de demostrar que está dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus sentimientos personales por el bien de Konoha —

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que todo aquello se refería al tema de Sasuke, no quería escuchar otro discurso sobre ello, ya había tenido tantos, escucho todo tipo de elogios. Pero la única opinión que le importaba sobre el tema era de Sakura pero ella se había desaparecido, bueno realmente sabía dónde se encontraba pero quería creer en que no estaba disponible a que lo estaba evitando.

El rubio alzo su mano y Danzo guardo silencio, tal vez el chico no había tomado la decisión tan firme como pensaba. Aun había muchas dudas en esto, debía hacerlo más firme contra el Uchiha, debía jugar otra carta sobre el chico, una que iba más allá de sus padres.

—Tus ancestros estarían orgullosos de tal determinación —

Naruto alzo los ojos en confusión, estaba realmente intrigado por aquello, se preguntaba hasta qué punto el viejo conocía sobre él, que nueva verdad le contaría, o que mentira diría pero hasta ahora ninguna fue dicha y eso era lo que más miedo tenia Naruto, que la verdad fuera demasiado grande para poder aceptarla.

—Puedo ver vuestra sorpresa, comprendo vuestra mirada y la entiendo, Sarutobi era contrario a contar ciertas historias, sobre todo que estas se enseñaran en la academia —

Naruto se movió en su silla y se inclinó un poco, esperando que el viejo pudiera hablar.

—En la época de los clanes, si fue hace tanto tiempo, vuestros ancestros del Clan Uzumaki vivía acá, en estos bosques en la tierra del fuego, construían sus templos… —

Templos algo dentro de Naruto despertó, recordó esa tonta ilusión y una sensación de vacío inundo su estómago en ese instante, ¿Que tal si ello no fue una ilusión como quería pensar?

— vuestra gente se negaba constantemente a unirse a la guerra entre clanes, no me sorprende muchos Uzumaki no eran guerreros pero eran… —

Naruto estaba cansado que le estuviera dando tantas vueltas al asunto.

—Danzo-san, tengo que partir pronto a la cumbre de los Kage así que por favor os pido que sea directo —

El viejo Shinobi miro con extrañeza al joven Hokage, estaba seguro que le habría encantado escuchar la historia.

Pero Naruto estaba harto, agotado realmente, no quería saber más de aquello que le fue arrebatado, no en verdad le dolía tanto escuchar sobre el pueblo de su madre, una cosa era ser huérfano y no saber nada, no había a quien rezar en sus tumbas, ni a quien llorar en las frías noches, pero ahora estaban, ya tenía rostros a los cuales recordar y un fuerte dolor nacía cuando lo hacía.

—Entiendo completamente Hokage-sama, ¿nunca os preguntaste porque vuestro Clan termino en una isla tan lejana? —

—Hasta hace poco no sabía nada sobre mí realmente —

—Pero no deberíamos sorprendernos por ello, realmente como los Uchiha fueron uno de los clanes fundadores hicieron que muchas historias fueran olvidadas y Sarutobi ayudo en ello, aun así la verdad es que os cazaron, una y otra vez, vuestras técnicas de sellado eran fuertes, tal vez demasiado para su gusto, podrían sellar el Sharingan y eso era algo imperdonable —

Naruto no podía creerlo, en verdad.

—¿Sellar el Sharingan? —

Algo hizo conexión en la mente del rubio, ese sentimiento de vacío se hizo más grande, algo se apodero dentro de este. Era como si todo este tiempo hubiera tenido una verdad dolorosa frente de él.

—El sello del Byakugan —

—Así es, una de las más grandes creaciones de los Uzumaki, los sellos de pájaro como son llamados por los Shinobi en general, un nombre tan vulgar para una creación tan magistral —

La duda estaba sembrada, la confusión puesta y Danzo se levantó de su asiento.

—Cazados como animales, perseguidos y obligados a huir al mar, en el mar en su nuevo hogar destruidos por las otras naciones, los Uchiha comenzaron el camino a la aniquilación de tu Clan —

Naruto miraba a Danzo mientras se retiraba, sintió la necesidad de respirar con fuerza y soltó aquello que escondía del viejo Shinobi, un kunai de tres puntas cayó al suelo y tomo una vieja foto que estaba guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Su madre esa bella mujer pelirroja, acompañada de otra persona, una mujer de cabellos largos y negros. Ambas sonreían, ambas se abrazaban, la madre de Sasuke y su madre. Ambas fingían.

 _"Conocer el dolor te permite comprender a los demás, y aún si lo comprendes no quiere decir que estén de acuerdo"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Nagato, no pudo evitar pensarlo o sentirse tan solo en esos momentos. Realmente llego alguna vez a comprender a su amigo.

—Sasuke —

Fue un pequeño susurro mientras miraba por las ventanas de su gran oficina, el peso era demasiado grande y el se sentía mas solo que nunca cuando su sueño se hacia realidad.

Escucho el toque en la puerta y tomo aire, tenia que seguir adelante, encontraría la manera, cumpliría su palabra con Nagato, con su maestro y con su padre. El encontraría una respuesta a este sin fin de guerras, no mas masacres entre clanes y mentiras de las aldeas a sus Shinobi.

* * *

Todos los novatos a excepción de Naruto quien seguía en su oficina y de Sasuke los había traicionado, estaban reunidos. La mirada perdida de Sakura demostraba la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan fríamente Shikamaru? —

Ino su compañera de equipo, su gran amiga fue la primera en hacer el reclamo, mientras la Haruno estaba en un estado de shock, no podría soportar más noticias de esta manera.

— ¡Ino cálmate!, Shikamaru ha demostrado con sus argumentos tener la razón —

— ¡No me digas que me calme!, No a mi Tenten, tú no sabes cómo nos sentimos Sakura y yo —

La Kunoichi experta en armas se alteró notablemente, eso era doloroso que una de sus amigas la acusara de esa forma sobre todo cuando en el fondo ella la comprendía, si Tenten le dolió por que no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Neji, hacia tanto tiempo que ella esperaba que su compañero de equipo se descarriara del camino, pero fue Naruto quien lo salvo, él joven rubio salvo a su amor platónico porque sabía que si no hubiera sido por esa batalla no solo estarían debatiendo sobre Sasuke.

Ino rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver las miradas poco disimuladas de Tenten hacia Neji.

Shikamaru miraba a Sakura, su falta de palabras lo habían preocupado, tal vez sería peor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Sakura —

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todos voltearan a mirarlos, Shikamaru estaba enfrente de la única integrante del equipo siete, Hinata quería interponerse no quería que su amiga sufriera, realmente ella no tenía corazón ni siquiera para la rival del aprecio del rubio. Kiba le decía constantemente que debería ser una mujer con más temperamento y dejarle las cosas más claras a Sakura, pero el Inuzuka pensaba como un perro callejero muchas veces y seguir sus consejos en el amor no le daba una buena sensación a la Hyuga.

—Naruto ahora es el Hokage, no podemos pedirle que se encargue de Sasuke, no podemos seguir esperando que nos salve o arregle los problemas de la aldea —

El Nara puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa y una mirada realmente triste, perdida se levantó en los ojos de esta.

—No es justo con él, Sasuke se ha unido a Akatsuki aquellas que buscan secuestrar a los **_Jinchūrik y todos sabemos lo que significa eso_** —

Que tarde o temprano volverían a intentar secuestrar a Naruto y la mirada determinante en todos ellos era que lo protegerían.

—Si Sasuke es asesinado por Kumo, no sé cómo reaccionaría Naruto él está… —

—Naruto ya tomo una decisión sobre Sasuke-kun, no creo que le importe… —

No pudo terminar, ambos se interrumpieron pero la razón del silencio de Sakura fue la palmada recibida en su rostro, una fuerte cachetada. Nunca antes había pasado algo así entre ellos, todos miraban en silencio sobre todo con la persona que la había propiciado.

Shikamaru podría ser un perezoso, un vago y hasta cierto punto un cobarde con las mujeres pero rápidamente inclino su cabeza ante su acto en señal del más sincero perdón. Le dolió esas palabras por que no eran justas con el rubio.

— ¡Perdóname!, ¡lo siento realmente! Pero los actos de Sasuke han llevado a Naruto auto alejarse de todos, lo conozco, sé que ese tonto debe estar arrepintiéndose en silencio pero no creo que él pueda seguir soportando esa carga, tarde o temprano la carga en Naruto lo derribara, somos sus amigos y también fuimos los amigos de Sasuke debemos detenerlo, pero ante todo debemos evitar una guerra sé que no quieres escuchar esto pero Naruto ahora es el Hokage si él decide ir a buscar a quienes mataron a Sasuke toda la aldea ira a la guerra, si tu o Ino deciden ir y mueren vuestros padres y nosotros iríamos a vengarlos, y cuando nos demos cuenta habrá estallado otra guerra, Sakura yo… —

Sakura abrazo en silencio a Shikamaru, este había esperado un golpe pero jamás eso, un silencio se hizo en todos mientras la Haruno se alejaba, un Nara en estado de shock la observaba.

—Yo me encargare de Sasuke-kun —

Fue lo único que dijo, todos iban a replicar inmediatamente pero las lágrimas de Sakura lo impidieron, Ino observo a su amiga y se acercó a esta el abrazo con fuerza y el abrazo fue devuelto con la misma intensidad.

Sakura recordó las palabras de Sai le había dicho sobre como la promesa que Naruto le había hecho lo estaba destruyendo lentamente.

—No te atrevas a morir por él —

Sakura solo permaneció en silencio, recordando su época en el equipo siete, "Sasuke-kun, yo te salvare, Naruto por favor espera reuniré a nuestro equipo"

Menciono bajamente la Yamanaka, Sakura sonrió con tristeza, todos las observaban, Tenten, Kiba, Lee con lágrimas también en sus ojos, Chōji quien intentaba no mirarlas directamente, Shino que observaba con indiferencia a un lejano Sai que se preguntaba si también tendría que llorar de esa manera para ocupar el lugar de Sakura en los brazos de Ino.

Shikamaru y Neji miraron todo no sin antes mantener una mirada fija en Hinata. Ambos habían llegado a una conclusión sobre la prima del segundo, tenían que mantenerla perfectamente vigilada, pero sobre todo a salvo. De seguro otros ya habrían llegado a la misma conclusión, si el simple pensamiento en Naruto sobre que Hinata había muerto ocasiono que estuviera a punto de liberar las nueve colas del Kyubi no querían pensar si ella en verdad llegara a morir.

* * *

 ** _Iwagakure_**

Todo el pueblo de Iwa se había reunido para tal importante evento, en el gran puente que conectaba los extremos de la aldea, los edificios de roca y apariencia rustica, los shinobi de Iwagakure estaban gritando a su poderoso y viejo líder.

—Que fastidio tener que ir a una reunión a mi edad —

— ¡Tsuchikage! ¡Enséñeles a los otros kages de que esta hecho! —

Ese comentario fue el que más irrito al viejo Ōnoki, que podría mostrarles a los otros kage, tal vez lo avanzado que estaba el dolor en su espalda.

—¡Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi cuidadle mucho! —

—Ya estas viejo, vamos anciano por que no te retiras yo con gusto me convertiré en la nueva Tsuchikage —

Su nieta se le acerco con una gran sonrisa triunfante, estaba realmente muy interesada en ver como su abuelo conseguía levantar ese viejo cajón sobre sus espaldas, puesto que cada vez que lo hacia esta tronaba con fuerza

Ōnoki era un shinobi orgulloso así que se quejaba constantemente que no necesitaba ayuda alguna.

Al final Akatsuchi levanto al Tsuchikage junto con su equipaje, el viejo gruñón solo se molestó un poco más pero permaneció al final en silencio mientras se retiraban, la gran reunión los esperaba después de todo.

 ** _Kirigakure_**

El anciano caminaba demasiado lento, todos esperaban que pudiera llegar vivo a la meta, portaba en su mano un viejo sombrero de color azul claro y una mujer de cabellos carmesí esperaba con tranquilidad, lástima que su acompañante un joven alto de unos treinta años que portaba un parche en el ojo estaba mostrando su gran irritación.

—Por favor, cuidar de ella Ao, Chōjūrō—

El anciano por fin había llegado y le entrego el sombrero a la Mizukage, toda la aldea se había reunido, todos gritaban, todos le decían al joven espadachín que protegiera a su amada líder, la mujer que había ganado la cruenta guerra civil que hacía unos años había sumergido a Kiri en la devastación.

—Como uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, es tu deber proteger a la Mizukage —

—Yo... creo que lo haré, es probablemente—

—Ten fe en ti mismo, eres alguien fuerte —

—Vamos muestra algo de carácter, demuestra que eres un hombre —

Ao comenzó a gritarle a su compañero guarda espaldas con fuerza sobre su falta de determinación. La Mizukage gritaba con fuerza y entusiasmo que ella representaría con honor a su aldea, pero sobre todo que demostraría los cambios que habían llegado con su reinado pero cuando escucho las palabras de Ao, su mente comenzó a organizar cada palabra "insinuaba que necesitaba un hombre".

La joven Mizukage se acercó al mayor de sus guardas espaldas, con una sonrisas tétrica le dijo que se callara o lo asesinaría.

Chōjūrō solo pensaba en lo mucho que protegería la sonrisa de su Mizukage.

 ** _Kumogakure_**

C y Darui escuchaban con alegría las noticias presentadas por el informe que acaba de llegar de Konoha, era una noticia esperanzadora en que entregaban importante información, el mismo Hokage recién ascendido había escrito dándoles a entender y sobre todo al Raikage que Akatsuki no podría extraer por ahora el Bijū de su Jinchuriki teniendo en cuenta ante la falta notable de miembros y el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

Pero el Raikage tenía su mente dividida alegre por su hermano Bee e igualmente se sentía incómodo con la persona que firmaba el mensaje.

—Uzumaki —

Susurro tenía esperanzas que no volvería a escuchar jamás ese apellido. Pero una sonrisa de desafío apareció en su rostro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corrió con fuerza hacia la ventana.

— ¡Vamos C, Darui! —

La ventana se partió mientras C seguía a su Raikage, la secretaria de líder de Kumo se quejaba ante esto, por su parte Darui abrió la puerta y camino lentamente.

 **Sunakagure**

—Llegas tarde Kankuro —

Gaara, el quinto Kazekage estaba realmente impaciente si los rumores sobre Konoha eran ciertos debía ir hablar rápidamente con su amigo. Debía felicitarlo pero sobre todo darle al menos un consejo.

—Lo siento Gaara, estaba practicando un nuevo truco —

El joven Kage resto importancia mientras veía a su primera estudiante Matsuri caminar hacia este con el sombrero del Kazekage. Un pequeño honor para la primera persona aparte de sus hermanos que creyó en él.

—cuídate Kazekage-sama —

Fueron sus palabras mientras toda la aldea comenzaba a gritar con fuerza, entusiasmo se sentía en el aire.

—Temari-san, Kankuro-san, por favor cuiden a nuestro joven Kazekage —

 ** _Konohagakure_**

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —

Fueron las palabras de Kakashi al ver como su antiguo estudiante se encontraba en las puertas de la aldea.

—Estaré bien, Shikamaru y Neji harán un buen trabajo —

Además de eso Naruto pensaba que si algo salía mal, debía ser Kakashi quien protegiera la aldea. Aunque conociendo a su maestro alguna excusa se inventaría para no tener tal responsabilidad.

— ¡Hokage-sama!, prométeme que no tomaras riesgos innecesarios —

Sakura extendió el sombrero del Kage del fuego, una sonrisa pequeña apareció en el rostro de Naruto, no esperaba que Sakura viniera a despedirlo pero eso en verdad lo había tranquilizado. Aún era su amiga y compañera de equipo, sus ojos se lo habían confirmado.

—Claro que la tendré —

Naruto tomo el sombrero y miro a todos los aldeanos, podría jurar que toda la aldea estaba presente.

—Por favor Hokage-sama recuerde no hacer ningún tipo de bromas a los demás Kage —

Las risas se escucharon mientras un sonrojado Naruto se ponía su sombrero, Iruka parecía estar realmente diciendo ello, aunque todos lo tomaran como una broma el temía que Naruto intentara alguno de sus viejos trucos.

—Neji por favor protege al Hokage, y tu Shikamaru aconsejarlo correctamente —

Ino gritaba mientras alzaba su mano y Tenten solo tomaba la mano libre de su amiga para controlarla.

Naruto le sonrió a todos e intento ignorar la sonrisas, lágrimas de Lee y Gai-sensei sobre la llama de la juventud que había despertado en el joven Hokage. Pero antes de partir noto a cierta persona con una sonrisa tímida, algo dentro él le impulso a caminar hacia ella.

—Naruto-kun —

Dijo tranquilamente Hinata, aquello hizo reír un poco al Uzumaki al ver como Hinata no lo llamaba por su nuevo título de Kage, la joven Hyuga saco un pequeño pañuelo que envolvía un portacomidas Naruto lo tomo con calma sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Eto... Bueno es que yo… buen viaje Hokage-kun —

Naruto se rio un poco, Hinata siempre seria Hinata y eso, eso muy en el fondo comenzaba a valorarlo.

—Muy bien, Shikamaru, Neji, vámonos —

Toda la aldea gritaba con entusiasmo mientras veía partir al trio de Shinobi.

 ** _País del sonido._**

La oscuridad inundaba toda la habitación, era una pequeña cabaña donde las dos personas habían estado conviviendo en silencio, fingiendo ser simples campesinos durante tanto tiempo, la oportunidad era única el rumor fue creciente a lo largo de Otogakure, era la única oportunidad que tenían.

Una reunión entre Kage, significaba que estaría Tsunade, por fin una médico que pudiera ayudarlas.

Tenía una deuda de sangre con ambas, era tiempo que fueran a cobrarla. Una de ellas tenia las piernas destrozadas, era alguien tan orgullosa que prefería arrastrarse por el suelo antes de permitir que alguien le ayudara y la otra alguien que había visto, vivido lo suficiente para no darle tanta importancia a ello, su apariencia no lo demostraba pero era la más vieja de las dos.

Ambas mujeres tenían algo en común más que sus sonrisas robadas por las vidas que tuvieron, eran sus cabellos aunque uno fuera más oscuro que el otro, ese rojo, era demasiado intenso en ambas.

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

Hola mis queridos lectores, acá les traigo otro capitulo mas de "La leyenda del Rokudaime"; Saben últimamente estoy mas enfocado en escribir mas capítulos de calidad y menos apresurado para actualizar varios en poco tiempo, creo que eso hace mas gusto la lectura de una historia, gracias por seguir este fic.


	4. Capitulo III

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos "bla, bla, bla"

Pensamientos _"bla,bla, bla"_

 **Summary:** Naruto tiene que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad ser el Hokage no era tan fácil, el mundo real era demasiado injusto para poder cumplir su palabra con Nagato, la cuarta guerra Shinobi iba a comenzar y sobre todo debía enfrentarse al pasado oscuro del clan Uzumaki.

 _"El secreto del buen ramen, es comerlo en familia"_

Uzumaki Kushina

 _"Si algo la guerra nos ha enseñado es que el peor de nuestros enemigos puede volverse el más grande de nuestros aliados."_

Uzumaki Touka. Seis meses antes de la destrucción de Uzushiogakure

Capítulo 3:

Aquellos que gobiernan el mundo Shinobi

La reunión de los 5 kage

Un pequeño suspiro de parte de Naruto fue suficiente para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes, tanto Neji quien tenía el Byakugan activado para evitar cualquier tipo de emboscada, como Shikamaru quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras terminaba de calentar la comida que Hinata les había preparado.

La Hyuga había sido en verdad muy considerada para darles algo de comer a cada uno. Shikamaru entendía la incomodidad de Naruto, este por lo general se encargaba de tareas simples como la de recoger la leña o cocinar las provisiones, pero no era algo digno de un Hokage le dijeron tanto el Nara, como Neji.

Naruto estaba realmente cansado de no hacer nada, la nieve cada vez era más fuerte que los había obligado a refugiarse en la cueva donde se encontraban, lo otro es que no importara lo que le dijera a Neji, nada parecía tranquilizarlo, el chico agotaría demasiado su Chakra. Es terco, rígido y definitivamente no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara para Naruto, Neji era demasiado serio para todo y en el fondo agradecía que siguiera siendo el mismo.

—¡Oye Neji!, ven asentarte, no creo que nadie nos ataque con este mal clima —

Shikamaru dio una pequeña sonrisa afirmando las palabras de Naruto, era cierto la reunión había sido convocada en un país neutral que tenía su propia fuerza militar para mantener el orden, pero sobre todo de nada les serviría un Jōnin agotado sin las fuerzas necesarias para luchar.

—Pero Hokag… —

—Es Naruto, vamos Neji somos amigos desde niños, ven siéntate disfruta el aroma del delicioso Ramen que Hinata preparo, pero sobre todo deja de preocuparte tanto por mi seguridad ttebayo!—

Naruto tomo uno de los tazones que Shikamaru ya había servido y lo extendió a su amigo, Neji solo termino sonriendo agradeciendo en silencio las consideraciones de quien se suponía ahora era uno de los líderes más importantes del mundo Shinobi.

—Mañana llegaremos a la cumbre, justo a tiempo —

Fue el único comentario en varios minutos mientras todos comían, para los dos acompañantes del Hokage no podían evitar ver la cara de tranquilidad, satisfacción que ponía Naruto cada vez que comía, solo guardaron silencio más adelante podrían hablar de los planes de la reunión.

Naruto termino su tazón con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando una vieja misión que había realizado con Hinata, recordaba los rollos de arroz que Hinata había preparado con su rostro y la sonrisa se fue extendiendo lentamente.

— Shikamaru, ¿Cómo son los demás Kage? —

El silencio se hizo ahora presente con más fuerza. Shikamaru sabía que Naruto le tenía una alta estima pero sobre todo que lo consideraba alguien realmente sabio o al menos lo suficiente para hacer su vida menos problemática, en palabras de su padre debía aconsejar apropiadamente al nuevo Hokage. Shikaku le había advertido que un mal consejo podría desencadenar consecuencias impensables.

—Tengo entendido que el Raikage es un sujeto de un fuerte carácter y demasiado explosivo, pero la información sobre este es realmente vieja, Naruto considero que debes tratarlo con la mayor de las serenidades, no dejarte provocar de este hombre, sé que el buscara la forma de hacer que lo ataque —

Naruto pareció confundido realmente, pero miro a Neji esperando su opinión, este solo asintió en silencio ante las palabras de Shikamaru.

— ¿porque crees que lo haría? ¿Acaso no fue el quien convocó a todos los Kage? —

Si, tenía razón en ello, pero en el momento en que fue convocada la reunión era Tsunade la Hokage, además si lo revelado recientemente era toda la verdad el padre de Naruto, el Yondaime le había hecho realmente la vida imposible al actual Raikage. Si, debía tener cuidado con ello, dar demasiado información era poner a Naruto a pensar en sus asuntos personales, por ahora tendrían que esperar como se desarrollarían las cosas, además no sabía cómo Naruto reaccionaria ante ello.

—Es un hombre que mide el valor de las personas por su fuerza y determinación —

Naruto miro en silencio, asintiendo al final, si Shikamaru solo consideraba esa información importante él la aceptaría.

—Sobre quien es el actual Mizukage tengo poca información debido a que Kirigakure ha estado los últimos años inmersa en conflictos internos, el Kazekage sabemos que es Gaara así que podemos contar con el como aliado para las negociaciones —

Naruto intento no mostrar mucha molestia ante la mención de la Mizukage y la situación de la aldea de Kiri.

Neji sonrió en silencio, mientras daba una pequeña palmada al hombro de Shikamaru, demostrando su apoyo ante sus palabras.

— ¿Qué hay del Tsuchikage? —

Las palabras de Naruto estuvieron mezcladas entre interés y un claro sentimiento de rencor hacia este hombre. Shikamaru miro a Naruto por unos segundos antes de dar rienda suelta a la información que su Hokage le pedía.

—El viejo Ōnoki, dicen que es un Kage realmente terrible pero es un hombre actualmente de avanzada edad, no creo que sea un gran problema —

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba nuevamente su tazón y tomaba algo del poco ramen que había quedado, al terminar miro fijamente a Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Escuche que el viejo también tiene una lengua muy afilada, pero esperemos que no sea un problema como dices —

Shikamaru miro a su amigo con algo de preocupación y las palabras de su padre cada vez hacían más eco en su mente.

 ** _Flashback_**

—Y bien, ¿Qué piensas? —

Shikaku movió la pieza del rey en su juego de Shōgi, su hijo quedo realmente sorprendido por esta acción e intento retroceder varias de sus fichas.

—Si te refieres a que Naruto es ahora el Hokage, supongo que tanto por su fuerza como por su lealtad a la aldea era algo que podría esperarse, aunque no tan pronto—

El suspiro de su padre, le hizo entender que no se refería a eso, nuevamente la ficha del rey fue movida y Shikamaru comenzó a divisar una aplastante derrota.

—Los padres de Naruto eran mis amigos —

Aquello hizo que Shikamaru levantara lentamente su mirada, guardo silencio y por primera vez en muchos años detuvo su interés por una partida de Shōgi.

—Minato, el cuarto Hokage, el rayo amarrillo de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki la Habanera sangrienta —

—Dos temibles Shinobi, ¿Por qué ocultarle la verdad a Naruto? Entiendo que los enemigos de sus padres podrían ir tras el pero no merecía saber la verdad —

— ¿Crees merecía? —

Shikamaru intento de manera infructuosa en no fruncir su ceño, aquellas palabras habían ido demasiado lejos en su opinión, que estaba queriendo decirle su padre.

—Explícate —

—Si Naruto hubiera sabido la verdad, estoy seguro que su odio lo habría consumido de una manera mucho peor que hizo con Uchiha Sasuke o terminaría siendo un Jinchūriki inestable como Gaara —

El silencio que se formó, fue tomado como una señal de Shikaku para continuar, para ir revelando una de las tantas verdades ocultas sobre la infancia del amigo de su hijo.

—Solo piénsalo, su propio padre encerró el mayor de los monstruos dentro de él, convirtiéndolo en un arma y la fuente de todo el dolor y repudio que ha experimentado cuando era un niño, el clan de su madre exterminado, convirtiéndolo en el último Uzumaki del que tengamos información hasta ahora, pero a diferencia de Sasuke o de Gaara, Naruto nunca tuvo a nadie, siempre estuvo solo, si le hubiéramos dicho todo tal vez nada habría cambiado o tal vez culparía al mundo Shinobi de su soledad —

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio pensando en ello, era tan tonto pensar en Naruto como un vengador, como alguien que quisiera lastimar a otros.

—Ahora Danzo le ha dicho todo a él, igual como intento con su madre ahora intenta con Naruto —

La mirada de su hijo estaba realmente perdida, eso último no conseguía comprenderlo, pero el padre de Shikaku se cansó de esperar a su hijo, hizo un movimiento de su pieza y gano la partida del Shōgi.

—Todos los seres vivos tienen odio Shikamaru, la gran pregunta es ¿Qué tan grande es el de Naruto? —

 **Fin** **_Flashback_**

Ya era pasada la noche, la fogata se encargaba de mantenerlos calientes en esa fría noche tormentosa por la nieve, un Shikamaru vigilaba en silencio la entrada aunque oculto en medio de la oscuridad y el Hokage que miraba perdidamente la foto de su madre embarazada mientras era abrazada por las caderas por su padre, ambos sonriendo, ambos realmente tan felices.

—Otusan, Okasan —

Los susurros salieron junto con una pequeña lágrima, cerró los ojos lentamente siendo vencido finalmente por el cansancio de los últimos días.

Pero ese susurro fue escuchado por sus dos acompañantes, en especial por el Nara quien solo conseguía pensar en lo problemático que se había vuelto todo.

* * *

Hinata se había ofrecido arreglar y adecuar la mansión del Hokage, estaba realmente feliz de ayudar a Naruto, de seguro el rubio no le molestaría que le diera un pequeño toque de organización a la que sería su nueva vivienda.

Shino quien en silencio se había ofrecido o mejor dicho comenzado a seguir en todas las direcciones a Hinata cargaba las cajas con todas las comprar realizadas, era increíble como algunas tiendas habían vuelto a funcionar. Realmente el capitán Yamato había ayudado bastante con su Mokuton no Jutsu, el elemento madera era fenomenal para ayudar a otros.

—El amor Joven, es hermoso ¿No crees Kakashi? —

El shinobi del sharingan de Obito, permaneció en silencio sentado en aquel puesto de Dangos, nunca pensó que estaría tomando él te y comiendo con aquel hombre, al menos no después de tanto tiempo.

Danzo quien miraba a la distancia a la princesa de los Hyuga con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera realmente disfrutando del ambiente. Aunque disfrutaba mucho más de la gran tensión e instinto de lucha que salía del cuerpo de Kakashi.

—Relájate Kakashi, acaso un viejo hombre como yo, no puede disfrutar de un día de tranquilidad —

—Porque lo propusiste, Dime a ¿Naruto como Hokage? Danzo —

—Realmente Kakashi, que gran Anbu de Raíz hubieras sido, directo al grano, sin rodeos o tonterías como Hiruzen —

Kakashi se irrito mucho más, no contestaba su pregunta, no reaccionaba de ninguna manera, en serio este hombre solo había salido a tomar el té.

— ¿Por qué no? Considero que fue una buena propuesta, es un shinobi fuerte, joven pero sobre todo de un gran linaje —

Algo no estaba bien, era demasiado sincero o solo estaba jugando con lo que él quería creer que escuchara. Pero Kakashi permanecía en silencio y el viejo consejero continuo hablando mientras veía como dos palomas se acercaban, tomo algo del dango de su plato y lo lanzo en migajas donde estas, una escena poco creíble del hombre que la realizaba.

—Me recuerda, realmente me recuerda mucho a su madre —

—Kushina —

—Ella fue mi discípula o al menos intente ser su maestro, en aquel entonces Hiruzen no veía con tan malos ojos mis actos —

—Intentaste llenar su corazón de odio y rencor hacia todo el mundo shinobi, fue gracias a Minato-sensei que ella supo lo que era el amor verdadero—

Danzo sonrió en silencio ante aquella respuesta, se levantó y dejo algo de dinero para pagar lo consumido.

—Kakashi, nunca llene su corazón de odio, solo le ayude a canalizarlo —

La sonrisa se hizo más grande y Kakashi sintió un fuerte frio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Ahora si me disculpas Kakashi, creo que quede con ir a ver las reparaciones de la academia, estoy intentando enseñarle a las futuras generaciones algo de responsabilidades —

Kakashi permaneció en silencio, intentando encontrar un significado aquellas palabras, pero ignorando el hecho que Danzo había mencionado la palabra "responsabilidades" el otro gran problema es que nunca respondió realmente su pregunta. Maldito viejo perro de guerra.

* * *

Naruto sentía que iba a desmayarse, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo pero inhalo con fuerza pero luego se arrepintió al sentir aquel fuerte frio entrar por sus pulmones. Neji intento no reírse pero al ver como Shikamaru estaba ya haciéndolo, no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo.

Y es que necesitaban reír, la tensión entre los tres era realmente grande. Era su primera reunión de Kage, en realidad tal vez la seria de muchos de los presentes pero definitivamente la diferencia de edad era algo notable.

Tanto Neji como Shikamaru andaban con sus tradicionales ropas, pero Naruto como el actual Hokage se había visto en la obligación de cambiarlas por algo más ceremonial y formal, realmente extrañaba el color naranja en su ropa, pero ahora portaba un uniforme parecido al de su padre, salvo que este era negro y no azul como solía usarlo también portaba un chaleco Jōnin algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que nunca fue ascendido de Genin, y ademas portaba la capa con la que enfrento a Pain, con el nombre de Rokudaime escrito en su espalda.

—Te queda bien —

Fueron las palabras de Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona. Naruto quería quejarse, no tenía su color favorito en su atuendo, que importaba que fuera llamativo, ahora era el Hokage era como tener un gran letrero en su frente diciéndole a las demás aldeas que lo atacaran, no veía utilidad a cambiar ahora su atuendo.

—Hokage-dono —

Los tres shinobi alzaron su vista ante el hombre que caminaba hacia ellos, con una pequeña sonrisa, el que parecía ser el líder de los samurái del país del hierro, los recibía amablemente.

—Mi nombre es Mifune, bienvenidos sean al país del hierro —

Naruto inclino levemente su cuerpo como señal de respeto, al recibir la invitación de seguir a Mifune fue rápidamente seguido por Shikamaru y Neji ambos comenzaron a divisar a todos los presentes como potenciales atacantes, las risas y burlas habían acabado, era el momento de acudir a la reunión con los demás.

El gran salón.

Fue un salón realmente enorme, la organización era demasiado formal para Naruto, cada Kage estaba sentado en un mesa semi redonda, los kanji de sus respectivas naciones estaban representadas en lo que consideraban era el lugar que debían tomar cada uno, Naruto supo de inmediato que la mirada se pose sobre él.

Nadie intento disimular su sorpresa ante su presencia, claramente ni siquiera Gaara que fue cambiada rápidamente por una sonrisa y leve inclinación de su cabeza como saludo.

Todos los Kage se movieron, caminaron en silencio y tomaron el lugar que les correspondía.

Detrás de los Kanji estaban los guardas espaldas de cada uno de los líderes de las cinco grandes aldeas, Shikamaru miro de reojo a Temari e igual manera esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa desafiante. Las mujeres son problemáticas y rápidamente Shikamaru decidió regresar su vista a la reunión.

Neji sabía que no debía activar su Byakugan pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, tenía que proteger a Naruto a cualquier costo, la promesa que le había hecho sobre cambiar el clan Hyuga esperaba que la cumpliera y sabía que el rubio haría todo lo posible para hacerlo.

—Yo soy Mifune y seré vuestro moderador así que vamos a comenzar, los cinco Kage, se reúnen hoy aquí en respuesta a la llamada del Raikage—

La reunión había comenzado, Mifune el líder de los samuráis del país de hierro había hablado y todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante sus palabras.

—Os solicito como muestra de vuestro liderazgo poner los sombreros sobre la mesa y dar su nombre —

Todos los presentes descargaron sus sombreros en la mesa la mirada hostil entre los presentes era demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

—Ya que soy el más sabio de todos vosotros me presentare primero soy Ōnoki el Sandaime Tsuchikage—

El viejo hablo con un gran humor, como si estuviera esperando todo el inicio para poder dar a conocer su nombre, era el más anciano de los presentes pero esa mirada que tenía fija sobre el joven Hokage era realmente notable. Era como ver el peor de los fantasmas de su pasado.

—Ser el más viejo, no lo consideraría el más sabio, yo soy Gaara son Subaku, soy el Godaime Kazekage —

Aquellas palabras estallaron las primeras sonrisas y muestras de molestia entre las palabras de uno de los Kage más jóvenes.

—Estos hombres, y yo que pensaba que podría encontrar alguno bueno, Yo soy Mei Terumī, soy el Godaime Mizukage —

La Mizukage, la líder de Kirigakure claramente la aldea más odiada y de la cual la mayoría de los presentes sentía que no podían confiar.

—Soy A, el Yondaime Raikage —

Una presentación fuerte y directa, no necesitaba decir nada más, claramente el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Por ultimo Naruto se dio cuenta que no se había presentado aún y todos ya lo estaban mirando, aclaro su garganta y recordó el control sobre sí mismo, cualquier acto imprudente podría afectar a Konoha de una manera irreparable.

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Rokudaime Hokage—

Sus palabras cayeron como un baldado de agua fría sobre todos los representantes de Iwa, Kurotsuchi la nieta del Tsuchikage era la que más se estaba controlando en esos momentos, si no fuera por su compañero estaría en esos momentos saltando sobre el Hokage. Debería matarlo. Deseaba tanto hacerlo.

Shikamaru no pasó desapercibido este comportamiento, lamentablemente las cosas iban tal como las había esperado.

Naruto pensaba en esos momentos que algo había hecho mal, por el silencio de los presentes, salvo la sonrisa de Gaara podría jurar que los otros tres Kage estaban detallando cada centímetro de su rostro.

Al final Mifune fingió toser para recordarles a todos en el lugar que se encontraban. Los Kage boletaran sus miradas esperando que el moderador diera inicio, ya habían pasado por las formalidades ahora realmente lo importante.

— ¡Que comience la reunión de los cinco Kage! —

El Raikage golpeo la mesa suavemente pero lo suficiente para que toda su atención se centrara en este.

—Yo seré quien hable, ¡la razón por la cual los invoque aquí! No los llame porque quería conocerlos, si no para ver donde están todas sus lealtades —

— ¿Lealtades? Desde cuando te debemos lealtad Raikage —

El Raikage golpeo con fuerza aún más la mesa mientras veía a un sonriente Ōnoki, por tal provocación claramente el anciano buscaba la manera de como provocar su ira.

— ¿lealtad? Tal vez esa pregunta debería hacerla yo —

— ¡Oh!, la constitución de los kage ha cambiado debes ser bastante especial para ser Kazekage a tu edad, aunque viendo la edad del Hokage tal vez se vuelva una nueva tradición de poner a los niños en el trabajo de los adultos —

La risa del Tsuchikage irrito a varios de los presentes, Naruto esperaba este tipo de comportamiento del Raikage pero sabiendo ahora que el viejo llevaba en el puesto, y sobre todo su edad no se sorprendía por tal arrogancia había sobrevivo a suficientes Kage para tener el descaro de burlarse de los demás.

—Tsuchikage-dono, por favor deje de interrumpir a los demás, ahora Kazekage-dono y Raikage-dono, han acusado de algo grave a los demás —

—Gracias Mizukage-dono, yo fui un Jinchuriki del Shukaku, Akatsuki me persiguió y me capturo por ello, extrajo el bijuu dentro de mí y cuando solicite ayuda a los demás Kage con excepción de la anterior Hokage y el actual, todos ustedes deliberadamente ignoraron mi solicitudes —

Los otros de todos los demás se tiñeron de furia, claramente del Tsuchikage pero una sonrisa divertida volvió aparecer en su rostro.

—Que estupidez Kazekage, si un país tiene a un Jinchuriki capturado no tiene por qué darle órdenes a otros países ¡es una vergüenza! una vez que fue robado era tu responsabilidad por prestigio recuperarlo en secreto a su Bijuu pero teniendo en cuenta que en el pasado Suna perdió un Bijuu en manos de Takigakure, no me sorprende su comportamiento—

— ¿Prestigio? No tengo tiempo para actos tan pasados de moda —

— ¡maldita rata! —

Kankuro estuvo a punto de saltar a la sala si no fuera detenido por la mano autoritaria de Temari.

—Aunque un Bijuu sea extraído toma demasiado tiempo, años incluso poder controlar y aprender a usar su poder, incluso en nuestros días solo cuatro personas han podido controlarlos —

La Mizukage hablo con interés en la conversación y disputa realizada entre el Tsuchikage y el Kazekage, pero sobre todo al ver el silencio del Hokage y Raikage.

—A excepción del primer Hokage, Uchiha Madara, el cuarto Kazekage y el hermano del actual Raikage nadie más ha podido…. —

El ambiente se silenció, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, la Mizukage maldijo en silencio aquel comportamiento. En cuestión de pocos segundos todo el salón se llenó de los guardias de los Kage, la parte de la mesa del Raikage estaba totalmente partida mientras que los ninjas habían cruzado ya sus armas entre sí.

Los shinobi de Kumo defendieron rápidamente al Raikage del avance de la espada del shinobi de Kiri y de la marioneta de Kankuro, el otro enfrentamiento se originó entre Shikamaru que había usado el Jutsu: Apoderación de Sombra sobre la Kunoichi de Iwa, Kurotsuchi que había intentado atacar al Hokage.

Rápidamente Mifune se levantó de la mesa y el golpeo con fuerza, debía tener esta tontería.

—Estamos aquí, para hablar no para provocar una cuarta guerra shinobi, os solicito que regresen a sus asientos —

Toda la situación estaba tensa, Mifune tenía razón la primera gota de sangre podría significar el comienzo de muchas más.

—Shikamaru, Neji, por favor regresen a sus puestos —

—Naruto, ella intento… —

—Lo sé —

Sé que intento atacarme, sé que intento matarme cuando todos se concentraron en el Raikage. Al final ambos ninjas de Konoha obedecieron y retrocedieron de inmediato.

—Kurotsuchi, me avergüenzas regresa a tu posición ahora, y tú también Akatsuchi —

Con molestia ambos decidieron obedecer.

—ustedes también Kankuro, Temari —

—Ao, Chōjūrō, estaré bien mis buenos hombres —

El joven espadachín se llenó de vergüenza ante sus palabras, mientras Ao quería regañarlo por su falta de carácter.

Cuando los últimos guardianes se retiraron, los shinobi de Kumo siguieron su ejemplo. El Raikage exhalo el aire suficiente para intentar calmarse y regresar a su asiento.

— ¡Konoha! ¡Iwa! ¡Suna! ¡Kiri!, los he convocado por una sola razón, Akatsuki se formó de varios de vuestros ninjas y eso no es todo, ¡tengo pruebas que algunos de ustedes han usado a Akatsuki! —

Naruto levanto la mirada claramente sorprendido, se acercó un poco más a la mesa y quería escuchar todo lo que fuera a decir el Raikage. La mirada del Raikage se centró en la del Tsuchikage el cual gruño y volteo la suya.

— ¿Utilizar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Raikage? —

La pregunta hecha por Gaara irrito aún más el estado de ánimo del Raikage sobre sus cuestionamientos.

— ¿Eres el Kazekage y no sabes nada? Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus ancianos, acaso tu padre no se alió con Orochimaru aunque no sabemos si en esa época aun formaba parte de los Akatsuki, no os salva de dudas y culpas —

La tensión se formó aun peor, Gaara contuvo sus manos mientras apretaba con fuerza, la mayor vergüenza para su pueblo, su aldea fue haber sido manipulado de tal manera.

—Basta ya, Raikage, toda esta situación es culpa también de Kumogakure, mientras vivíamos en una época de estabilidad y paz, ustedes el país del trueno se enfocaron en acumular poderosos Jutsus, aumentar su capacidad y lo peor de todo robarle secretos a otras aldeas, por ello ante la falta de recursos propios de tiempos de paz la mejor opción para muchas aldeas era el uso una fuerza mercenaria, los Akatsuki hacen bien su trabajo pero sobre todo mientras una aldea cuesta grandes recursos su construcción, mantención simplemente los Akatsuki son baratos —

Todos los guardianes estaban listos nuevamente, de seguro las palabras del viejo Tsuchikage activarían nuevamente la hostilidad del Raikage, pero fue la única mujer entre los Kage, la Mizukage quien intento desviar aquella conversación.

—Contrólense, ya que hemos llegado a esto seré honesta existe una gran probabilidad que Yagura nuestro cuarto Mizukage fuera manipulado todo este tiempo por un miembro de Akatsuki —

La tensión se hizo más fuerte, Ao miraba a su líder con el ceño fruncido no esperaba que relevara tan semejante secreto, el peor momento de la historia de su aldea.

—Escúchenme todos, esto podría ser incluso mucho peor de lo que creen —

Pero la voz que se escuchó sorprendió a todos incluso a Gaara por unos minutos había olvidado que él también estaba presente.

—Hokage-dono ¿Qué quieres decir? —

A pesar de las disputas hasta ahora el Hokage era el único que no había comenzado una, por ese motivo la Mizukage aun guardaba algo de respeto para dirigirse a este pero ahora verían que cuanto respeto merecía tener el nuevo Hokage.

—Es probable que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki sea Uchiha Madara —

El silencio se hizo más fuerte, todos intentaron contener sus alientos, eso es algo terrible hasta los samurái sabían el gran peligro de este hombre.

—Es imposible, debería llevar varios años muerto, pero sigue vivo en verdad es un monstruo —

Onoki temblaba de miedo y terror recordando la época en que llego a enfrentarlo junto a su predecesor.

— ¡No intentes engañarnos Hokage! —

El Raikage se levantó con ira mientras señalaba al Hokage con furia.

— ¿Qué ganaría yo? con engañarlos Raikage —

La ofensa fue demasiado, Naruto se levantó también de su silla, ahora todos los guardas espaldas, estaban más que listos una nueva pelea se divisaba en el horizonte.

—Limpiar el nombre de tu sangre y de tu maestro —

— ¿Qué has dicho? —

—El líder de Amegakure, no era otro que Nagato, uno de los discípulos de Jiraiya tu maestro —

Esos bastardos, ese trio de shinobi de Kumo averiguaron más que simples registros de Sasuke, Naruto quería voltear y hacerle el reclamo a Shikamaru por ello. Este último estaba sudando frio ante aquellas palabras, miro de reojo a Neji el cual tenía la mirada de igual desconcertados, solo las personas más cercanas sabían la historia de Nagato, el líder títere de Akatsuki, ambos se miraron en silencio y una conclusión pronta llego a sus mentes: Chōji y a esa ecuación solo debían suma a cierta Kunoichi de kumo.

—Aunque el haya sido también discípulo de Jiraiya-sensei, no por ello intentaría cubrirlo —

Realmente Nagato no merecía estas acusaciones.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, proteges el nombre decadente de tu clan, crees que con inventar el regreso de Uchiha Madara, olvidare que fue un Uzumaki quien comenzó nuevamente con la cacería de Bijuu —

Naruto no podía salir de su shock, estaba realmente desconcertado, que acaba de decir, otro miembro, un momento eso significa. Algo sintió realmente mal, como si perdiera todas sus fuerzas. Nagato y él, dioses que tanto sabían el uno del otro de aquella, verdad pertenecían al mismo clan.

—¡Tú no sabías eso!—

A, cerro sus ojos y bajo lentamente su mano, acuso al chico sin fundamentos, lo noto en sus ojos, realmente no sabía nada. Probablemente el chico no sabía que había destruido a su propia sangre.

—No deberíamos sorprendernos, teniendo en cuenta que tu madre Kushina era de los últimos que quedaban —

Esto era tan humillante en la mente de Naruto, todos parecían saber quiénes eran sus padres hasta el viejo Tsuchikage.

—como país neutral os quiero proponer algo —

Todas las miradas se fijaron en el líder de los samurái pero una fuerte explosión se escuchó y varios samuráis con sus armaduras ingresaron a la sala.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Uchiha Sasuke está aquí —

El alma de Naruto se congelo en esos momentos mientras Shikamaru y Neji se dieron cuenta que esto era la peor de todas las situaciones planteadas.

El Raikage no podía contener su alegría, estaba listo para partir a buscar al hombre que había secuestrado a su hermano pero vio como otro samurái gravemente herido ingresaba por otra de las puertas.

— ¡Comandante Mifune tenemos otra incursión! —

Esto era una vergüenza para los samuráis que tantas personas ingresaran en la reunión más importante de la historia del mundo en los últimos cien años.

— ¿Quien más ha ingresado? —

Pero su pregunta tuvo una pronta respuesta, puesto que el samurái que informaba fue golpeado por un garrote gigante.

Shikamaru se helo, esa criatura era como un gran demonio, un Doki. Solo había visto esa invocación una sola vez y le pertenecía a una horrible mujer. Temari también reconoció a las tres invocaciones.

Eran altas realmente, con apariencia humanoide, cubiertas con vendajes que a veces no dejaban visibles sus manos o incluso impedían su movilidad, uno de ellos cargaba un gran garrote que uso para terminar de romper la entrada, el otro con esas extrañas cuchillas afiladas y el ultimo el cual parecía que solo tenía su boca funcionadle debido a que su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado entre los vendajes.

— ¿Qué significa esto Hokage? —

Naruto se irrito nuevamente ahora era el Tsuchikage quien lo acusaba de algo, pero tenía la sensación que ya había visto eso antes pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Encárguense ustedes de ellas dos, yo iré por Uchiha Sasuke —

El Raikage abandono prontamente la sala seguido de Darui y C, los demás Kage no entendieron sus palabras hasta que vieron a las dos mujeres visibles entre el polvo de los escombros que acaban de generar.

— ¡Esto es una puta mierda!; ella no está aquí presente, me jodiste Honoka me escuchaste, gastar mi preciado Chakra para nada —

Las dos mujeres eran peli rojas, una estaba en los hombros de lo que parecía ser un Doki más pequeño, un demonio del tamaño de un ser humano, al igual que los demás tenia los vendajes cubriendo sus ojos. La otra mujer era más alta, se notaba claramente que era la mayor de las dos, su cabello, esa cabello le recordaba mucho al de su madre pensó Naruto.

—Esa es… acaso será posible —

Shikamaru no podía creerlo, los shinobi se lanzaron sobre sus Kage a protegerlos de la imprevista visita.

—Tayuyá del sonido —

Dijo Temari con voz seca, se suponía que debió haberla matado pero al ver cómo era cargada, y sus piernas que estaban aplastadas, también su condición de salud, tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su mejilla desde su boca.

—Tal vez, fui bendecida al final por fin la maldita bastarda de Suna y el mocoso perezoso que intentaron matarme —

Estaba lista para tomar su flauta pero fue detenida por la mayor de ellas. Apretó con fuerza su agarre para dejarle en claro que se detuviera.

— ¿Dónde está Tsunade Senju? ¿Por qué eres el nuevo Hokage? —

Naruto se levantó, esto era malo una de las antiguas subordinadas de Orochimaru quien sabe si habrían venido con Sasuke o no, incluso si todo esto que sucedía era una casualidad. Era obvio en su opinión que buscaban a la vieja obachan para curar a su compañera herida, si pudiera ayudarlas tal vez podría evitar conflictos innecesarios e ir detener a Sasuke.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Rokudaime, —

Naruto vio como Neji y Shikamaru se hicieron a su lado, los demás estaban listos para entrar en batalla, menos el Tsuchikage que parecía estar viendo fantasmas, demasiados, tanto que llego a poner su mano en su corazón. El viejo estaba teniendo un ataque o viendo pasar su vida delante de sus ojos.

Honoka y Tayuyá no dijeron nada al principio hasta que una fuerte risa de la última se comenzó a escuchar.

—La sientes no es así Honoka, ella también está aquí —

Honoka no dijo nada, solo miraba directamente al rubio, aunque Tayuyá fue un pésimo sensor, ella también podía sentir la cuarta presencia familiar.

—Perfecto, tu debes ser el hijo de Kushina ¿o me equivoco? Soy tu prima se podría decir, la estúpida que viene conmigo también lo es, aunque es más una bastante lejana y según parece ser otra está en la fiesta del piso inferior —

Naruto estaba en shock, había estado tanto ese día. Ahora Mei entendía por que la reacción tan exagerada del Tsuchikage, eran los fantasmas de su pasado, y del pasado de ella. Cuatro Uzumaki en un mismo edificio, y para empeorar todo un Uchiha.

Tal vez los Uchiha y los senju tenían el poder de desafiar naciones. Pero estaban aquí, los peores de todos los antiguos clanes, los Uzumaki, el mayor pecado de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, el mayor acto de indiferencia y traición de Konoha y Suna, el clan de los demonios rojos. Los _Jinchūriki_ originales habían regresado.

 **Nota del autor.**

Siempre me ha gustado este capitulo entre los que he escrito, lo leo varias veces y quedo mas seguro de lo que he escrito, siento que mis ideas fueron claras.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, seguiré agradeciendo cada mensaje que me dejen en verdad.


End file.
